


Битлмен и Кот Нуар: Раскол

by Felix_Wood



Series: Битлмен и Кот Нуар [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Police, British Character, Costumes redisigned, F/M, Fallout Video Game References, Fix-It, France (Country), Het and Slash, Italian Character(s), M/M, Mercenaries, Partnership, Police, References to the Beatles, Some Humor, Superhero Registration Act, Superheroes, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Wood/pseuds/Felix_Wood
Summary: Жить две жизни оказывается не так романтично, как обещали ученикам парижского коллежа молодёжные сериалы и заедающая в голове поп-музыка. Каждый новый день становится ультиматумом, приближая к окончательному и неизбежному: Марсель Дюпен или Битлмен, Эдриан Эшер или Кот Нуар.





	1. Герой, которого мы заслужили

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит во вселенной, которая практически никак не связана с каноничной. Наиболее заметные изменения, связанные с этим:   
> 1\. Вместо Маринетт (и, соответственно, Ледибаг) задействован её гендербенд Марсель. Фамилия урезана с «Дюпен-Чэн» до «Дюпен».   
> 2\. Адриан меняет происхождение на британское и становится Эдрианом. Фамилия также изменена.   
> 3\. Квами и акум не существует. Суперсилы передаются околонаучным путём.   
> 4\. Габриэль Агрест – шеф полиции и не является отцом Эдриана.   
> 5\. Вольпина также работает с полицией и заметно старше каноничной.   
> 6\. Изменились или исчезли некоторые супергеройские способности. 
> 
> Работа выложена мной на Фикбуке под ником William Justice: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7165663

— Марсель, ты вообще слушаешь?  
Разговоры за соседними партами в момент прекратились, взгляды устремились на долговязого юношу в наушниках, которому уже давно не было дела до происходящего в классе. Занятие длилось так долго, что даже самые заинтересованные не следили ни за темой, ни за появляющимися и исчезающими витиеватыми формулами на белой доске: одни начали втихую общаться, другие изображали подобие деятельности и отсчитывали минуты до звонка, третьим удалось спрятать смартфоны в пеналы и под парты, чтобы их не было видно. Замечание мадам Менделеефф, однако, заставило студентов моментально отвлечься от всех сторонних дел и изображать прилежных слушателей. Даже беспечная Алья Сезер, соседка Марселя по парте, убрав руку от сонного лица, тут же принялась лихорадочно переписывать с доски непонятные ей слова. Реакция юноши не подвела, и через пару секунд наушники уже лежали в сумке, но было уже слишком поздно. Неизбежное наказание. Марсель никогда не был хорош в оправданиях, особенно под укоризненным взором других. 

— Кхм, простите, мадам Менделеефф!  
Приговор очевиден:  
— Останешься после занятий! — затем преподавательница в этом же тоне обратилась к остальным: — Будете отвлекаться, вас это тоже коснётся! — и затем более спокойно. — А сейчас попрактикуем задачи на ковалентную связь. К доске пойдёт... 

Марсель безмолвно уткнулся лицом в раскрытую тетрадь и протяжно вздохнул. Провести ближайшие часы в кабинете наук и получить впоследствии нагоняй от родителей в его планы не входило. В мыслях парень просто молился, чтобы за это время не потребовалась его помощь в пекарне или, что ещё хуже, коммуникатор в серёжке не начал мигать, однако потоки пессимистичных последовательностей были прерваны ладонью Альи, поглаживающей волосы соседа по парте.  
— Да ладно тебе, всё не так плохо, — попыталась приободрить его девушка, — я уже оставалась у неё отрабатывать долги. Поверь, она лает, но не кусает.  
«Всё правильно, кусать меня будет уже Вольпина, когда я проморгаю очередной патруль» — подумал Марсель, представляя гнев напарницы после проигнорированного вызова. Прошлый, особенно жёсткий раз мог оказаться последним для супергеройского трио: опоздание, упущенная с миллионами евро банда и вдобавок ко всему разрушение исторически важного для парижан обелиска на Площади Согласия. Естественно, местная жандармерия не спустила это им с рук, и всей команде пришлось залечь на дно более чем на два месяца. От полной дискредитации в глазах общества спас разве что факт бессилия закона против суперзлодеев, со временем город снова начал нуждаться в Вольпине, Коте Нуаре и Битлмене. Но Марсель понимал, что так не может продолжаться вечно. Следующий промах им уже вряд ли простят. Какой смысл от защитников, когда от них больше разрушений, чем от врагов? 

— Обнадёживает, — пробормотал парень, не отрывая лба от тетрадного листа, — но проблема не в этом. У меня назначена встреча, и, если опоздаю, пиши пропало.  
Алья ухмыльнулась и продолжила переписывать длинные химические последовательности в блокнот.  
— Думаешь, я не знаю, что это за встреча? Я вижу тебя наскво-о-озь, Марси! — протянула она так тихо, как только могла.  
— А? — от неожиданности Дюпен поднял голову и с удивлением посмотрел на подругу. В свою тайную деятельность он её так и не просветил, хотя ему одно время приходило в голову, что из Альи вышел бы отличный сайдкик: решительная, умная и всегда готова прийти на выручку. Чем не помощница супергероя? Однако дальше идеи так и не дошло, слишком уж он заботился о ней для опасных откровений.  
— Ты тоже собирался на вечеринку, которую Эдриан устраивает, — произнесла девушка чуть громче, чем обычно, но, поймав строгий взгляд мадам Менделеефф, мгновенно замолкла. 

Камень с души. Марсель хотел было облегчённо выдохнуть, но сдержался: вдруг вызовет подозрения. Состроив печальную моську, он кивнул и также принялся записывать. Оставшаяся часть занятия прошла без бесед, соседям по парте хватало и зрительного контакта для обмена информацией. К счастью обоих, спасительный звонок не заставил долго ждать. Впереди оставалась лишь физкультура — глоток свежего воздуха в смоге скуки. Юноша закинул сумку на плечо и, проверив, нет ли новых сообщений, спешно покинул класс. 

Мужская раздевалка, к удивлению, пустовала, лишь несколько ребят из параллели переодевались в повседневную одежду. «Нино и Иван уговорили сачкануть всех остальных?» — первое, что грянуло в голову. Пожав плечами, Марсель открыл свой шкафчик и достал оттуда потёртый пакет со спортивными штанами и пару «найков». Захватить из дома свежую футболку он не подумал, и заниматься предстояло в том же, в чём учился последние четыре с лишним часа. От мысли, что придётся сидеть в ней же на отработке после уроков становилось только хуже.  
— И ведь сам виноват, — пробормотал Дюпен, спешно завязывая кроссовок.  
— Виноват в чём? — звонкий голос за спиной заставил парня вздрогнуть и моментально обернуться: перед ним стоял не кто иной, как сам Эдриан Эшер. Полунагой. В одном лишь белом полотенце на бёдрах. Капли стекали по худощавому торсу, растрёпанные светлые волосы ещё не успели высохнуть — только что из душевой. Марселя словно током поразило. Он не сразу осознал, что смотрит совсем не туда, куда следовало бы.  
— Э-эдриан! — тревожный смешок сам вырвался из горла, — ты меня напугал! Как оно там, на физкультуре?  
— Как всегда, мсье д'Аржакур отправил играть в футбол всех, кроме меня, — Эшер сел рядом и достал из-под скамьи цилиндрообразную спортивную сумку, — «Скоро турнир по фехтованию, Эдриан!», «Тебе нельзя рисковать, Эдриан!». Знал бы ты, как надоело.  
— Могу представить, — не выходя из транса, тихо ответил Марсель. Об увиденном он не мог и мечтать. 

Однако буквально через пару секунд гипнотический эффект исчерпал себя, и Дюпен стыдливо отвёл взгляд, словно вновь стал тринадцатилетним мальчишкой, впервые увидевшим наяву звезду из рекламы в родном коллеже. Казалось, вечность прошла с тех дней, оставив лишь частички прежнего фанатизма и неловкость от воспоминаний. Марсель и Эдриан дружили уже почти два года. 

— Слушай, если ты не занят на выходных, мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь. Ну, сам понимаешь, развеяться, — сам от себя не ожидая, предложил Дюпен, — забыть про все проблемы...  
— Мне нравится твой настрой, бро! Но куда?  
Беспощадное «бро» было ударом молота по трескающемуся сердцу юноши. Каждое напоминание о том, что быть больше, чем другом он не сможет, нагнетало сплин; каждый раз приходилось бороть это в себе и делать вид, что всё в порядке.  
— В... м-м, в кино, например! На новых «Мстителей»! — первое, что пришло в голову.  
Эдриан демонстративно призадумался.  
— Я не большой их фанат, но, хэй, почему бы и нет? — белая футболка накрыла его торс. — Давай в воскресенье, ближе к часу дня.  
— Замётано, тогда до выходных! А у меня... у меня уже физкультура начинается! — Марселю нужен был повод, чтобы поскорее смыться, пока задевшее его обращение не превратилось в эмоции. Не успел Эшер ответить, как тот уже выбежал из раздевалки. 

Остался лишь открытый пустой шкафчик. 

Вода побежала из крана после двух оборотов. Посреди безумного денька самый лучший способ прийти в себя, как считал Марсель, — быстро ополоснуть лицо. Но с такой же скоростью покинуть туалет было не дано. Зеркало напротив него в который раз исписали гадостями в адрес друг друга: «Аликс Кюбдэль – феминацистка» — гласила самая крупная и свежая из них.  
— Мнение учтено, кретин! — прошептал Марсель, пытаясь смыть это, однако намного лучше не стало: на стекле осталось огромное пятно, а правая кисть Дюпена выглядела так, будто он ей в карбюраторе копался. За один раз с дешёвым жидким мылом такое не отмоешь. 

Вздохнув и сведя пальцы, парень закрыл глаза:  
— О Великая Сила, — начал он, — я редко о чём-то прошу, тем более плохом, но, пожалуйста, дай Парижу какого-нибудь преступника! Пожа...  
Но не успел он закончить молитву, как под правым ухом раздался тревожный писк: входящий вызов по коммуникатору. 

«Спасибо!» — промелькнуло в голове. Пальцы коснулись серёжки. 

— Битлмен, — голос Вольпины прозвучал на фоне всеобщей паники и удалённого механического стука, — у нас ЧП на пересечении Обервилье и Раймон Радиге! Давай сюда!  
— Радиге... Радиге... — вспоминая, где это, Марсель заперся в туалетной кабинке и расстегнул сумку, — это там, где рельсы и офисные здания?  
— Да! — вслед за выкриком раздался взрыв, едва не оглушивший юношу на одно ухо. — И лучше вам с Котом поторопиться! Одна я тут не выстою!  
— Понял, конец связи! — деактивировав коммуникатор, Дюпен наспех вытащил из сумки красную водолазку в чёрную крапинку и М-образную маску на пол-лица. 

Впервые за день он выглядел по-настоящему счастливым.


	2. Несокрушимый

Битлмен выбрался на крышу коллежа через люк на последнем этаже, и, сняв с пояса исцарапанное красно-чёрное йо-йо, метнул его через улицу, в сторону ближайшего здания. Бросок удался: верёвка намоталась на торчащий из стены крюк, позволяя совершить рискованный пролёт с прыжком на одну из черепичных парижских крыш. Стиль Человека-Паука никогда не давался юноше просто, но выбор невелик: выйдешь, как все люди, через дверь – только учеников переполошишь, чёрный ход больше года под замком, а по крышам только так, тут разбега и ловкости рук недостаточно. Облачённая в кроссовок нога встала на уступ за несколько сантиметров до пропасти. Нужно было прыгать, пока зеваки на улице не подняли головы вверх вместе с фотокамерами. 

Глядя на поток машин внизу, Марсель вздохнул. «Каждый раз как первый» — подумал он и, закрыв глаза, изо всех сил оттолкнулся кроссовками от края крыши. Лицо обдал колкий, ледяной ветер, дыхание в момент перехватило вплоть до жёсткого (и громкого) приземления на чей-то балкон. Снова не рассчитал до заворота за угол. В момент удара раздался стеклянный треск, а за секунду до него железный грохот. Горе-супергерой не сразу заметил, что впечатался в прозрачную дверь, снеся при этом горку хлама, хранящегося тут, судя по ржавчине, достаточно долго. На стекле осталось переплетение трещин, отдалённо напоминающее паутину, а покрывалом штор моментально засуетились хозяева квартиры.  
— Блеск! — шепнул Марсель, оглядев стену дома на наличие других балконов, забрался на железную перегородку и в прыжке зацепился за такую же этажом выше, а затем с неё — на соседнюю... 

Когда недоумевающие жильцы, пожилая чета в домашних халатах и тапочках, показались на месте погрома, вредителя давно след простыл. Остался лишь крошечный самолётик из потрёпанной купюры в пятьдесят евро, вписавшийся острым носиком в землю внутри разбитого цветочного горшка. Последние деньги Марселя. 

Инцидент на пересечении Обервилье и Раймон Радиге перерос в вооружённое противостояние. С одной стороны баррикады вооружённых до зубов полицейских и РЕЙДовцев, с другой — один-единственный человек в громоздкой стальной броне. Кисти железных рук наэлектризованы, а к правой присоединена широкая железная труба, наподобие гранатомёта. Медленно, но верно стальной гигант приближался к позициям сил правопорядка. Только тяжесть доспехов удерживала его от геноцида. Огонь на поражение, однако, не оставлял ничего, кроме царапин на непробиваемой броне, а газовые гранаты могли лишь на время ослабить видимость и дезориентировать. Самые отважные пытались идти на таран, но их попытки пресекал то гранатомёт, то удар стальным кулаком по капоту и радиатору с последующим добиванием. В обоих случаях исход фатальный. Полицейским и спецназу оставалось только отступать и молиться, что они доживут до прибытия подкреплений. Если подкрепления вообще прибудут.  
— Агент Росси, н-не знаю, ч-что оно такое, н-но оно обрубило н-наши каналы с-связи, — заикаясь, докладывал худенький жандарм и тут же закрывал лицо руками после очередного взрыва поблизости. Каждые три-четыре минуты преступник либо выпускал в их сторону осколочную гранату, либо удалённо обесточивал очередную систему связи, словно играл в понятную лишь ему игру.  
— Битлмен и Кот Нуар скоро будут тут. Tieni duro!(1) — утешила его девушка в опалённом кремово-кирпичном костюме с мигающими красным датчиками по всему телу, Лила Росси, Вольпина. Волосы растрепанны, кожа на левой щеке обожжена, а от маски ничего не осталось ещё после первого рукопашного боя с этим монстром. Датчики совсем недавно отвечали за создание слоя светоотражения, что делало супергероиню полностью невидимой, но вышли из строя вместе с ближайшим светофором буквально по щелчку пальца. Гора стали тут же заметила лазутчицу и вытянуло правую руку. Раздался взрыв. 

Более Вольпина в бою не участвовала. Ещё один такой залп, и никакие уплотнения костюма и способности к частичной регенерации не спасут. Повреждённый коммуникатор успел соединить её сначала с Котом Нуаром, а потом и с Битлменом, прежде чем издать предсмертный писк и скоропостижно скончаться. В руках девушки щёлкнул затвор «Беретты» — последнего её оплота. 

— Я попробую отвлечь его внимание ещё раз, а вы пока чините радио.  
Юноша спорить с приказами старшей по званию не стал и, кинув лаконичное «так точно», убежал в сторону последнего уцелевшего фургона РЕЙДа. Лила же перекинула сумку с боеприпасами через плечо, а затем вместе с ней перемахнула через самодельную баррикаду, бросившись чуть левее неостановимой машины. Мигающие датчики выдали её сразу же, но, вопреки ожиданию, свой курс гигант не сменил, словно догадался о плане Вольпины. Опасения только усилились после первой выпущенной обоймы. Выругавшись на родном итальянском, девушка начала было впопыхах разрабатывать план «Б», пока очередная граната не разворотила в пылающие осколки то, что осталось от баррикад, но её поток гнева внезапно был прерван протяжным выкриком: «Ка-та-клизм!». 

В следующий же миг с крыши прямо на голову преступнику свалилось что-то чёрное и, немного поёрзав, отлетело в сторону. Вместе со шлемом.  
— Молодец, Кот! — прошептала Лила и бросилась к цели, пытаясь прицелиться в голову прямо на бегу. Но тщетно: то ли не заметила, то ли электрическая клешня оказалась быстрее, но уже через пару секунд Лила оказалась там же, где и её закадычный помощник. Да ещё и без «Беретты» — пистолет отлетел в противоположную сторону и затерялся где-то за догорающей полицейской машиной. Над Вольпиной навис человек в сияющем чёрном обмундировании. На поясе шпага и раскладной жезл, на голове – шлем в форме кошачьей головы. Глаза сияют ядовито-зелёным цветом. Однако весь устрашающий образ рушился, стоило ему начать говорить:  
— Вставай, лисичка-сестричка, — Кот Нуар помог напарнице быстро подняться на ноги, — накостыляем этому беженцу из Фоллаута!  
— Чем? Где оружие?  
Ответом стала вторая рука, по-прежнему источающая силу разрушения.  
— Отвлеки его ещё раз! Доверься мне! — с этими словами он наспех всучил ей жезл и запрыгнул на пожарную лестницу.  
— Cazzo!(2) — бросила Лила и ринулась наперерез стальному гиганту, который уже брал бронемашину на мушку. 

Только встав между ним и жандармами, девушка разглядела наконец его истинное лицо.  
— Роджер! Maledetto traditore!(3) — она заняла боевую стойку, изо всех сил уповая на скорость Кота. На лбу выступили капли пота. Дуло гранатомёта смотрело прямо ей в глаза. До залпа оставались считанные секунды. На лице бывшего офицера полиции не было места ни ухмылке, ни злости. С безразличием он готовился разорвать на части ту, с кем буквально неделю назад обедал в одной столовой. Перезаряжая гранатомёт, он не произнёс ни слова. 

«Только бы он не опоздал», — мелькнуло у Росси в голове. 

Три выстрела в воздух прямо за спиной стального преступника всё же привлекли его внимание на пару секунд. Этих секунд Лиле хватило, чтобы запрыгнуть на руку с пушкой и отвести выстрел в сторону. Граната угодила в дальнюю часть баррикад и выбила стёкла у гражданского автомобиля, который в момент начал истошно пищать, сверкая фарами. Роджер не успел отойти от шока, как к нему на голову снова приземлился Нуар, впившись когтистыми лапами сначала в наплечники, а затем и в торсовую часть доспеха. Запястья искрились тёмной энергией. С грохотом исцарапанное пулями железо посыпалось на асфальт, в минуту став грудой металлолома посреди улицы. Когда РЕЙДовцы осознали своё преимущество и подоспели на помощь супергероям, уже Вольпина держала придавленного осколками бывшей брони Роджера на мушке «Беретты». Рядом отмечали победу брофистом Кот Нуар и Битлмен. Повседневное дурачество между ними началось, стоило им увидеть друг друга:  
— Вовремя подоспел, Жучок! Я уж забеспокоился! Смотреть, как Вольпину разрывает на части, не входило в мой сегодняшний график.  
— Кот, сколько раз я просил не называть меня Жучком? — более низким голосом произнёс Марсель, незаметно активировав встроенный в маску звуковой модификатор. Вопрос его анонимности перед публикой волновал его едва ли не на уровне судьбы Парижа. Если бы хоть кто-то, кроме Вольпины и Хранителя, узнал в нём ученика коллежа, жизнь в воображении парня моментально шла бы под откос: от наказания от родителей до исключения за неподобающее поведение.  
— Оу, ну простите меня за грубость, мсье Леннон!  
— Ко-о-от!  
— Угомонились оба! — остудила их пыл Лила, а затем обратилась к Дюпену: — а к тебе у меня множество вопросов! — однако тут же сообразила, что ей ещё предстоит задержание Роджера и отчёт перед шефом Агрестом, и поспешила поскорее закончить с подопечными. — Всё обсудим на разборе полётов, а сейчас свободны.  
— Но... — хотел было возразить Битлмен, но укоризненный взгляд агента Росси заставил его замолчать и проследовать за Нуаром на одну из городских крыш.

— Поверить не могу, — не переставал возмущаться юноша по пути к учебному заведению, — я пропустил занятие и спас ей жизнь, а она даже на «спасибо» поскупилась! — он пнул в сторону бутылку из-под вина, непонятно как оказавшуюся на крыше; та скатилась по черепице и со звоном разбилась о землю. Украдкой посмотрев вниз и убедившись, что никто не пострадал Марсель неспешным шагом продолжил свой путь.  
— Думаю, она всё ещё злится из-за того случая с обелиском, — умозаключил Эдриан, с лёгкой дрожью вспоминая, как потратил полночи, чтобы оправдать друга перед Вольпиной, — не расстраивайся так, ты спас нас троих сегодня, а это уже плюс к твоей супергеройской карме!  
— Хотелось бы верить, — Дюпен вздохнул, — ты ведь тоже косячил там и тут, когда начинал... ну, геройствовать?  
— Все косячат, Жучок! — Кот Нуар приобнял его за плечи. — Никто не рождается мастером на все руки и лапы. Просто кто-то не усваивает ошибки прошлого, а кто-то — Битлмен.  
— Напомни мне при следующей встрече жахнуть тебя чем-нибудь тяжёлым!  
Ответом стал едва слышный из-за шлема смех. 

Напарники шли так до конца крыши, и, как только она закончилась, разбежались кто куда. Эдриана ждала подготовка к вечеринке, а Марсель, держа в голове кошачьи слова, отправился исправлять ошибки недалёкого прошлого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Tieni duro — (итал.) Держись  
> (2) Cazzo — итальянское ругательство, аналогичное русскому «блядь»  
> (3 Maledetto traditore — (итал.) Проклятый предатель


	3. Man on a wire

Битлмен всегда держал школьную сумку с гражданской одеждой при себе на случай, если Марселю нужно спешить обратно в коллеж. И это был один из таких случаев. 

Переодеваться пришлось на ходу, почти на бегу. Всё как по учебнику: не подходить к краю и не показываться людям на глаза и предварительно убедиться, что Кот Нуар убежал достаточно далеко. С последним проблем никогда не возникало, да и первое — задача посильная, но вот от любопытных людей никуда не деться. Без маски на пол-лица по крышам уже не попрыгаешь, а спускаться надо. Будь на дворе ночь, никаких проблем бы не возникло. Скачок прямо на землю и внимания не привлечёт, и здоровью вреда не причинит. Сыворотка Битлмена подарила юноше, помимо основ акробатики, частичную невосприимчивость к физическому урону, и если с каскадёрскими трюками по-прежнему приходилось тяжко, устойчивость работала всегда. Сегодняшний полёт на йо-йо с последующим разбитым окном в очередной раз подтвердил это. 

Только на пятой-шестой крыше он заметил пожарную лестницу и, словно герой компьютерной игры, быстро съехал по ней вниз, отряхнулся и побежал дальше как ни в чём не бывало. На счастье, до дверей коллежа оставалось всего ничего: добежать до перекрёстка и пересечь его. Зелёный сигнал светофора загорелся сразу же, как только Марсель достиг перехода. Последний рывок — и вот оно крыльцо, но стоило подбежать к дверям... 

Бам! Отворив их первее, на улицу вышла раздосадованная девушка в джинсовой куртке, серых шортах, полосатых колготках и потёртых сапогах. На кармане фиолетовый значок с изображением секиры, на голове — красная бандана. Аликс Кюбдэль, одна из одноклассниц и жертва туалетного вандализма.  
— С дороги! — прыснула она в сторону Марселя, задев его плечом, после чего спустилась по ступенькам и поспешно скрылась за поворотом. 

Тот лишь пожал плечами и направился в кабинет мадам Менделеефф. Коридоры заметно опустели к концу учебного дня: никого, кроме гогочущих над очередной второсортной шуткой Кима и Макса, Марсель по пути не встретил. Даже преданная Алья, судя по десяткам сообщений в TeleApp, уже сидела дома, выбирала платье для вечеринки у Эшера и строила планы на уик-энд. Марселя Эдриан тоже пригласил, ещё две недели назад, но шекспировское «быть или не быть» всё сильнее клонило к «не быть» из-за надуманного «а вдруг». А вдруг зададут много домашней работы, а вдруг родителям потребуется помощь с выпечкой, а вдруг Париж атакует очередной сумасброд в консервной банке — чувство ответственности не давало думать о праздниках. Даже спонтанное решение пригласить Эдриана в кино далось ему с трудом. Покачав головой и поняв, что Алье он сегодня точно не помощник, юноша убрал телефон в карман и со стуком вошёл в кабинет. Учительница наук, к его удивлению, оказалась не одна.  
— З-здравствуйте, мадам Бюстье, — неловко улыбнувшись, выдавил он, — а меня вот... зайти попросили... да!  
Признаться, что его оставили после занятий, у Дюпена язык не поворачивался. Мадам Бюстье в нём души не чаяла: ставила по семнадцать-восемнадцать баллов чуть ли не на каждом уроке литературы и приводила классу в пример как круглого отличника, а тут такая новость, пусть и не на её предмете. Марсель отвёл глаза и побагровел. Не такой уж сильный без костюма. Не такой уж смелый без маски. 

— Чтобы поговорить о твоём поведении на моих занятиях, — дополнила мадам Менделеефф, с укором глядя на ученика, — а заодно и об оценках за последний семестр.  
Тот нервно сглотнул. Взгляд метался между удивлённым лицом литераторши и сердитым лицом преподавательницы наук. И вновь подвёл язык — юноша не мог вымолвить ни слова. Хотел оправдаться, сказать, что это была далеко не музыка, но выговор, с какой бы жестокостью его не вынесли, не стоил деанонимизации Битлмена. Даже конец света вряд ли можно назвать достаточным для того основанием. Оставалось только копать себе могилу, максимально драматизируя при этом, вдруг поможет:  
— Мне очень жаль, мадам Менделеефф, моему поступку нет оправдания. Я бы сказал, что больше так не буду, но вы ведь не поверите мне на слово, верно?  
— Марсель... — хотела было вмешаться мадам Бюстье, но тот прервал её.  
— Я и перед вами должен извиниться. Вы были обо мне лучшего мнения, — последовал тяжёлый вздох, — всё, хватит драмы, я готов вас выслушать.  
Но чуда не случилось:  
— Это всё, конечно, очень трогательно, — с безразличием ответила учительница наук, скрестив руки на груди, — но мы не в драмкружке у мсье Астрюка. Здесь, на моих занятиях, нужны стремления, а не извинения. Можешь объяснить, почему вместо стремлений я вижу, как ты слушаешь музыку?

Марсель в эти минуты хотел под землю провалиться, лишь бы не унижаться на глазах у мадам Бюстье и дальше. Так стыдно и одновременно больно на душе ему не было со дня прочтения «Пятидесяти оттенков серого». Но если тогда он свалил всё на дурной литературный вкус подруги, подкинувшей ему книжку, то теперь переводить стрелки больше не на кого, кроме собственного альтер-эго. 

Литераторша стояла в безмолвии. Глаза её наполнились сожалением вперемешку с непониманием, и, если бы юноша посмотрел в них ещё раз, однозначно заметил бы это. Всё, что сейчас происходило, шло вразрез с её представлением о прилежном Дюпене, и всё же она не могла поверить, что он поступил так без веской на то причины.  
— Марсель, скажи мне честно, — начала она, положив ученику руку на плечо, — ты действительно слушал музыку прямо посреди урока науки? 

«Совру — окончательно добью её, скажу правду — они догадаются, что я Битлмен» — мозг кипел, боль била в пульсирующий висок с новой силой. От безысходности сперва хотелось расплакаться и пустить в ход самобичевание, а затем, поддавшись порыву эмоций, бежать прочь от жизни школьника к геройским будням. Ведь Битлмен ничего не боится, а Марсель — всего на свете. 

Слёзы с новой силой наворачивались на глаза. Юноша медленно провёл ладонью по лицу, делая вид, будто очень устал. Только в этот момент мадам Бюстье заметила очевидное:  
— И, Марсель, твоя рука... В чём она?  
Эти слова стали отдушиной. По крайней мере здесь он мог сказать правду, не боясь стать новым героем сюжетов национальных СМИ.  
— Это... маркер. В туалете надпись была, я стёр.  
— Мадам Бюстье, — демонстративно кашлянув, вмешалась учительница наук, — будьте добры, оставьте нас с Марселем наедине.  
Весь этот театр жалости, судя по выражению лица, её страшно утомил. Литераторша не стала спорить и, предложив Дюпену поговорить с ней позже, если потребуется, покинула кабинет. Юноша остался один на один со своей участью. Когда мадам Менделеефф открыла электронную ведомость, ему казалось это наказание будет длиться весь вечер: сначала отчитают за успеваемость и поведение, потом заставят вырисовывать многосоставные органические соединения, вызовут родителей на разговор и ещё с десяток пыток разной степени изощренности. Реальность, однако, не оправдала пессимистичный настрой — обошлось малоприятным разговором о разгильдяйстве на занятиях и едва ли удовлетворительном среднем балле. Да и тот всё ещё представлялось возможным повысить до конца семестра. Учительница также предупредила, что позвонит родителям, если нечто подобное повторится, но по интонации Марсель быстро понял, она в этом незаинтересованна и, скорее всего, пойдёт решать проблему через директора. 

В следующий раз, которого точно не будет. Вся эта ненужная нервотрёпка окончательно нокаутировала чувство долга и отбила желание прослушивать полицейскую волну посреди уроков. Из коллежа Марсель вышел дыша полной грудью. Дальнейшая схема проста: остановка, автобус, дом, постель. 

Часовая стрелка приближалась к шести. Солнце скрылось за пеленой иссера-бежевых облаков, отчего создавалось ощущение, будто начинало вечереть. Беседа в чате, посвящённому вечеринке у Эдриана, становилась всё активнее, заставляя смартфон Дюпена разрываться от постоянных уведомлений. Тот не придавал этому значения, пока до него не дошло осознание, что внимание сидящих поблизости людей в автобусе приковано к источнику шума. Щелчок тумблера — и после короткой вибрации телефон более не издавал ни звука. Марсель, однако, заинтересовался, что же там так оживлённо обсуждают и спустя полминуты тишины открыл заспамленный TeleApp. Тонны стикеров, тысяча и одно сообщение от Нино и самые очевидные вопросы — всё как обычно, беседа смотрелась не лучше, чем пару дней назад. Пальцы в который раз за две недели уже было потянулись к кнопке «покинуть чат», но остановились на полпути, прерванные мыслью: «А вдруг Эдриан огорчится?». Если решишь не прийти, твоё отсутствие могут и не заметить, но, если выйдешь из группового чата, внимание не обратят лишь те, кто оффлайн. Юноша закрыл мессенджер и достал наушники. Весь оставшийся путь до дома он, уткнувшись лбом в стекло, смотрел проезжающие мимо машины и слушал очередную новомодную песню о несчастной любви: 

Кто бы знал, что я останусь один  
И кто бы знал, что ты здоровью вредишь.  
Но теперь смог понять:  
Я человек на канате.(1)

«И это ты сегодня из "Беретты" стрелял? Жалкое зрелище!» — заговорил в нём Битлмен. — «Неужели после всех геройствований ты сдрейфишь прийти к Эдриану на ночную тусовку?». 

Дюпен отстранился от окна, и в тот же момент автобус остановился неподалёку от пекарни. Выйдя на улицу, юноша приоткрыл сумку – там всё ещё лежала смятая водолазка супергероя.  
— Раз я не такой уж смелый без маски, парень в маске пойдёт вместо меня, — шёпотом проговорил он и зашагал домой. 

Ему предстояла подготовка к вечеринке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) – Song by The Script – Man on a wire (Russian translation by Felix Wood aka William Justice)


	4. Трещины

Дверь в пекарню Тома и Сабин отворилась со звоном колокольчика, оповещая о возращении их сына с занятий. К удивлению, никого за стойкой не оказалось, а само заведение, похоже, взяло внеплановый выходной. Марселя это насторожило:  
— Мам, пап, я дома! — на всякий случай вторил он, поднявшись на второй, жилой этаж помещения.  
Ответом ему стала тишина. Дом, по-видимому, пустовал: свет выключен, окна зашторены, даже микроволновка на кухне отключена — мамины меры предосторожности перед долгим отъездом. Хоть Марсель и обрадовался тому, что никто не задаст неловких вопросов о вечернем мероприятии, на всякий случай достал мобильник и на скорую руку отписал родителям по смске — вдруг вернутся раньше него. Уточнять куда именно он собирается, юноша не стал, упомянул лишь, что пойдёт с друзьями. Ухмылка появилась на лице, Марсель вдруг подумал, сколько шуму бы навёл, появись посреди веселья у Эдриана на пару с Котом Нуаром. На секунду его светлую голову посетила идея связаться с Котом через коммуникатор и позвать с собой, но, вспомнив разговор с Вольпиной накануне, решил не вмешивать в это напарника. 

Появление Битлмена на обычной молодёжной вечернике и без того рискованный шаг. Если кому и достанется за эту выходку, то ему одному. «Да и за что меня винить? Я ведь только лучше сделаю, рейтинги подниму» — подбадривал он себя. — «Супергерои в конце концов тоже люди, нам тоже иногда хочется расслабиться. Да и я ненадолго. Туда и обратно. Визит на двадцать минут. А если вызовут, даже переодеваться не придётся». С этими мыслями Марсель поднялся в свою комнату, что располагалась на чердаке, однако он никогда не называл её так — слишком просторно, уютно, светло и даже выход на балкон присутствовал. На сине-белых полосатых обоях висели плакаты с персонажами из компьютерных игр, старенький, совершенно не вписывающийся в интерьер комод со всех сторон облепили наиболее удачные наброски логотипов и предметов быта, на белоснежной незаправленной кровати лежал разряженный графический планшет. Дополняли картину наушники, которые неизвестно как оказались на верхней полке среди покрытых не одним слоем пыли книг. Достав их оттуда, надев и подсоединив к лэптопу, Дюпен сел за стол и принялся вбивать в поиск адрес Эшера. Эдриан жил за пределами Парижа, в Сен-Манде, одном из немногих мест вблизи города, где преступлений будто никогда не случалось. Ещё ни разу за минувший год будни супергероя не приводили его туда. Как, впрочем, и будни среднестатистического студента. 

Минута поисков, ещё с полминуты потуг принтера — и лист с картой был у Марселя в руках. Оставалось только переодеться и в путь. Но стоило юноше стянуть с себя футболку и начать продевать водолазку через голову, как вдруг в кармане завибрировал телефон. «Неужели мама?» — мелькнуло в сознании. Наспех одевшись, он взял трубку:  
— Алло?  
— Ну что, Марси, готов? — из трубки послышался голос Альи.  
— Возмо-о-ожно, — протянул юноша, — знаешь, я как-то не уверен насчёт всего этого...  
— Да ладно тебе! Не бойся! Если что пойдёт не так, я всегда прикрою твой тыл, партнёр.  
— Действительно, — в ответе не было и доли энтузиазма.  
— Да и к тому же ты сам туда хотел! Что, спасуешь в последний момент? Давай, жду тебя у метро на Плас-де-Фет через час.  
— Но...  
— Не опаздывай.  
Марсель отложил телефон и медленно опустился на стул. План действий потерял актуальность, но поворачивать назад было поздно.  
— Похоже, приятель, нам с тобой нужен другой план, — вслух произнёс Дюпен, взяв в руки М-образную маску. 

Пятнадцать минут седьмого. Темнело, на улицах зажглись фонари. Лучшая подруга Марселя в красном платье и лёгкой кожанке стояла у одного из входов в метро, тщетно отписывая тому сообщение за сообщением: последний вход в сеть был полчаса назад. Пробирающий до мурашек северный ветер то усиливался, то снова затихал, отчего девушка не могла устоять на одном месте — приходилось ходить туда-сюда, чтобы не дрожать от холода. Окончательно выводил из себя хаотичный набор звуков, гордо именуемый музыкой, что доносился из кафе поблизости. «Да где его носит?!» — в очередной раз капсом выбивая в чате сообщение, думала Алья, но ответа так и не последовало. Шли минуты. Одна, пять, десять. Гнев стал незаметно сменяться беспокойством. Пальцы отмели чат в сторону и принялись искать в списке контактов номер пропавшего друга. Нашли. 

Телефон у уха. Длинные гудки. Знакомый рингтон раздался неподалёку, заставив Алью резко обернуться. По каменным ступенькам в винтажной шляпе и сером плаще на пуговицах поднимался Марсель.  
— Явился не запылился! — подруга в момент набросилась на него. — Почему так долго? И... о боже, во что ты вырядился? И вот так ты к Эдриану пойдёшь?  
— Это... от холода, — попытался вкрутиться юноша, но Алью явно не убедил, она лишь подняла бровь и покачала головой.  
— Ладно, пойдём. Потом снимешь этот позор, — но затем, поправив очки, Сезар присмотрелась к головному убору, — хотя федору(1) можешь оставить. Тебе идёт!  
Марсель в который раз хотел было возразить, но что толку спорить с и без того раздражённой подругой — сейчас она не изменит своё мнение. «Придётся действовать быстро» — подумал он и поплёлся за девушкой к автобусной остановке. Сценарий давно готов: отпроситься в туалет, скинуть плащ и явить вечеринке Битлмена. Дело за скоростью, а с ней дружил лишь Битлмен, никак не Марсель. 

Снова еле плетущийся рейсовый автобус, проезжающие мимо машины и грустные песни в одном из наушников. Некоторые вещи в распорядке дня Дюпена не просто не менялись, а повторялись по несколько раз за сутки. Когда до него доходило осмысление, он, невольно ухмыляясь, думал, что, быть может, только опасности его тайной жизни не дала ему окончательно загнуться от монотонности повседневной рутины. На душе обычно становилось легче и теплее, но не в этот раз. Отлипнув от стекла, он перевёл взгляд на тоскующую Алью и задумался: «А вдруг ей тоже осточертела эта повседневка, и она таскается по вечеринкам, потому что хочет разнообразия?» В голове вновь всплыла мысль о том, какая прекрасная из неё вышла бы супергероиня, как бы она усилила его связку с Вольпиной и Нуаром, как бы они сбегали с уроков вместе, чтобы остановить очередного преступника...

Едва слышимый вздох. Не Марселю решать, кто достоин, а кто — нет. 

— Как там твой супергеройский блог? — ни с того ни с сего прервал тишину он. — Слышал, этот парень был на Раймон Радиге сегодня.  
Вопрос застал Алью врасплох, но всё же заставил улыбнуться. Первый шаг на пути к прощению за опоздание сделан.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты ещё не видел фотки Битлмена с пистолетом? — она открыла вкладку с Битлблогом и протянула смартфон другу. — Они весь вечер по интернету ходят. И промотай вниз, там фотожабы от Нино.  
Кадры получились немного смазанные, нечёткие — снимали явно из-за полицейских баррикад на телефон, — но на них можно было разглядеть супергероя с поднятой в воздух «Береттой». Иногда Марселя удивляло, как с такими зоркими гражданскими папарацци его тайную личность до сих пор не рассекретили. Чудеса фоторедактора он отсматривать не стал и, быстро пролистнув их, передал девайс Алье.  
— Тот, что в стиле дикого запада самый лучший, да? Я помогала ретушировать.  
— Ага, — без энтузиазма ответил Дюпен и, выдержав небольшую паузу, добавил: — Интересно, как Битлмен на это отреагировал.  
Алья пожала плечами.  
— Если в мемах он разбирается так же хорошо, как с суперзлодеями, держу пари он уже сохранил парочку из них в закладки.  
— У него же нет страниц в соцсетях. Ты сама говорила.  
— Тогда я не подумала, что он может вести её от имени себя настоящего, — попыталась оправдаться девушка.  
Она была не из тех людей, кто просто так признает свою неправоту. Марсель не упускал возможность поспорить:  
— А может и не вести. Вдруг он социофоб похлеще меня.  
Неизвестно, сколько ещё мог бы продолжаться спор, если бы Алья вовремя не заметила указатель на въезде в Сен-Манде.  
— Приехали! — огласила она. 

От автобусной остановки, ориентируясь по распечатанному листу, друзья вскоре дошли до ворот особняка Эшеров, внушительного трёхэтажного строения в стиле модерн. Серые башни с острыми шпилями, стальные решётки на высоких окнах — Марсель и не подумал бы, что Эдриан может жить в подобном месте, если б не знал наверняка. Но вопреки мрачности из этого неоготического дворца уже доносилась поп-музыка, на ступеньках собрались незнакомые ребята, а, судя по плеску и звонкому женскому смеху, бассейн не обошли стороной — вечерника в самом разгаре. На крыльце, у широких дверей, с коктейлем в руке стоял и сам Эдриан. Рядом с ним крутились Нино и миловидная блондинка, одетая как на показ мод: чёрная водолазка с коротким пурпурным пиджаком и аквамаринового цвета джинсы в обтяжку. Дополняло эту картину неслыханного стиля ожерелье из продолговатых сапфиров на золотой цепочке. Только завидев её, Дюпен понял, что его наряд точно не привлечёт внимания, даже если сейчас скинуть плащ. 

— Алья, Марсель! — окликнул новоприбывших Нино и помахал им. 

«...или всё же привлечёт». 

— Прости, что так поздно, — начала Алья, — кое-кто слишком долго одевается, — она бросила недовольный взгляд на друга.  
— Нет, нет, вы как раз вовремя! Мы всего пару минут назад колонки настроили, — заверил её Эдриан, — проходите, развлекайтесь! — затем его глаза остановились на одежде Марселя. — Выглядишь как Уотсон(2), бро.  
Второе «бро» за день принималось гораздо проще, вот только это было лишь начало. Богачка в момент оживилась и, приобняв Эшера, с улыбкой прошептала на ухо:  
— Может, и нам пора развлечься? — от этих слов парень явно смутился, но всеми силами старался не подавать виду.  
Вот только не так просто скрыться от взора и слуха Битлмена.  
— Давай чуть позже, дай мне ещё пятнадцать минут, — чуть громче ответил он и, вспомнив, что Алья и Марсель не знакомы с его пассией, объявил: — это Хлоя, она...  
Но та оборвала его на полуслове, чтобы представиться самой:  
— ...его девушка.  
— Девушка?! — из Дюпена вырвалось не то удивление, не то разочарование, а уже в следующую секунду он был готов прикусить себе язык за то, что ляпнул это вслух.  
Хлоя посмотрела на юношу как на последнего чудака:  
— Именно. У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?  
— Нет, — Марсель делал то, что у него получается лучше всего — старался не подавать виду, — я просто... не ожидал.  
Теперь его душевную боль навряд ли способен был заглушить даже очередной суперзлодей. Эдриан, парень его мечты, всё это время встречался с девушкой — эта мысль казалась закономерной, но всё же не давала покоя, клонила покинуть вечернику, вернуться домой, запереться в комнате и спрятаться под одеялом на пару лет. Не выдержав терзаний, Дюпен спросил:  
— А где тут можно руки помыть?

Оказавшись один на один с водой и зеркалом, юноша ополоснул лицо и посмотрел на себя — перед ним был кто угодно, но не кумир молодёжи, способный сейчас эту самую молодёжь развлекать. Маска скроет глаза, аппарат изменит голос, но переменить убитое напрочь настроение не способно ни одно чудо техники. Не такой Битлмен нужен публике, не такой Марсель нужен на вечеринке. Но вот Париж, Париж примет его любым, пока намерения благие. Плащ и шляпа отправились на пол. Пальцы коснулись коммуникатора в серёжке. 

— Битлмен? — послышался удивлённый голос оперативницы. — Что-то случилось?  
— Ты сейчас в патруле? Я хочу присоединиться, — он точно знал, наставница не станет возражать, особенно в вечер пятницы.  
Последовала недолгая пауза.  
— Я дежурю на Елисейских полях, ближе к Триумфальной арке. Если хочешь, приходи. Конец связи.  
Прихватив с собой маскировочную одежду, супергерой вылетел из окна на йо-йо и поспешил обратно, в сторону городских огней. 

В тот вечер Алья так и не дождалась его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) – шляпа из мягкого фетра, обвитая один раз лентой.   
> (2) – подразумевается Доктор Уотсон из серии книг о Шерлоке Холмсе.


	5. Вольпина

Дождь в Гавре не прекращался второй день. Он то едва ощутимо моросил, покрывая всё вокруг мелкими капельками, то лил с такой силой, что даже с зонтиком не давал выйти из дома. Не такой Лила себе представляла Францию: серой, унылой и небрежно мокрой, словно кошка после купания — ей грезилась страна любви и взаимопонимания, страна, из которой её отцу не придётся в одночасье уезжать, потому что его невзлюбил местный дон со связями у самых верхов. Лиле хотелось верить в лучшее, но жизнь в лице беспокойного родителя дала ей в руки личную «Беретту», приказав бежать. И девочка бежала без оглядки, невзирая на промокшее до нитки платье и оцарапанное заборным гвоздём плечо. 

Виляющие переулки вели в порт. Хлюпая по лужам, Лила выбежала на рыночную площадь перед самым причалом и остановилась, чтобы отдышаться. В округе ни души, даже позади — по пятам будто никто и не гнался. Или их просто не было слышно за стеной ливня. С моря подул ветер. С наступлением темноты становилось всё холодней. Теперь Росси дрожала уже не от страха. Крепко сжимая отцовский пистолет в руках, она побрела в сторону лодок в надежде залезть под брезент и переждать там ночь, а если повезёт, может даже найти в ящиках что-нибудь съестное. У ошарашенной девочки и в мыслях не было, что преследователи прочешут доки вдоль и поперёк, а огнестрел в хилых, дрожащих руках — так себе помощник. Крепкая мужская рука в один момент вскрыла укрытие, а в следующий уже волокла рыдающую Лилу за собой. Кожаный сапог с сиреневой нашивкой «Легиона» — двумя скрещёнными кинжалами на фоне римского шлема — отбросил выскользнувшую «Беретту» на другой конец лодки. 

— Попалась, маленькая дрянь! 

Ни попытки вырваться, ни мольбы, ни даже разбушевавшийся ливень с редкими раскатами грома — седоволосого амбала-наёмника не колебало ничто. Его соучастники то гоготали, то говорили что-то на непонятном языке, то оглядывались в поисках свидетелей, но причал пустовал. Все четверо шли к серому джипу с тонированными стёклами — единственной машине поблизости. Именно такая, по словам отца, обычно увозит туда, откуда не возвращаются. Дверь перед девочкой открылась изнутри, и наёмник уже было приготовился втолкнуть Лилу в салон, как вдруг за его спиной раздался одинокий выстрел в воздух. Остальная ватага тут же оживилась: один с угрозами бросился к источнику шума — невесть как появившемуся на пристани юноше, — двое взяли наглеца под прицел. Лила замерла. Из-за застилающих глаза слёз она не могла как следует разглядеть, кто пришёл за ней, но за пеленой верхняя одежда походила на большое красное пятно. Второе такое пятно закрывало его лицо.

Пара секунд — и боец «Легиона» рухнул на землю, связанный по ногам. Оставшиеся не растерялись и открыли огонь. Что произошло дальше, Лила не успела разглядеть — сильный удар по спине отправил её в салон джипа, следом залез и пожилой наёмник. Дверь захлопнулась.   
— Уходим, Жан, — скомандовал он, — ребята справятся.   
Но водитель и не думал слушать. Его рука в чёрной перчатке лишь неторопливо поправила зеркало заднего вида. Лила вздрогнула, заметив на ней длинные стальные когти.   
— Прости, дружок, но сегодня ты никуда не едешь, — он повернулся к пассажирам. Это был светловолосый парень лет двадцати. Серые глаза, едва заметный английский акцент. — И я не Жан, а Феликс!   
Резкий удар, хруст и вскрик, полный боли. Кулак угодил наёмнику прямо в нос, заставив на секунду отпустить руку девочки. И Лила вырвалась, но не успела открыть дверь, как снова была схвачена.   
— Отпусти живо! — заметив, что одного удара не хватило, Феликс вцепился в похитителя когтями, заставляя его всё сильнее сдерживать боль, стискивая зубы, и постепенно разжимать хватку.   
Концом терпению стал внезапный укус самой Лилы. Выбравшись из салона, она бросилась сквозь ливень куда глаза глядят. Её больше не беспокоило ни платье, ни закровоточившее плечо. Ей хотелось только бежать. Куда угодно. Лишь бы получилось переждать там эту ночь. 

— Лови её, Симон! 

Уже у ворот порта девочку нагнал и, навалившись, сбил с ног один из «легионеров». Падение смягчила массивная грязная лужа. Наёмник ругался хлеще прежнего, на ломаном итальянском грозился оставить без еды, когда они приедут, но не успел он ей и руки скрутить, как что-то красное схватило его за шиворот. Ещё один юноша, не старше двадцати. Ярко-красная в чёрную крапинку кожанка, серые джинсы и армейские сапоги. Верхнюю часть лица закрывала М-образная маска. Из кобуры на поясе виднелась знакомая рукоятка «Беретты». Таинственный незнакомец не стал церемониться и, как в кино, без лишних слов со всей силы швырнул мужчину в ближайшую стену. Удар затылком — и ещё один похититель в нокауте. Но тут раздался выстрел. Спаситель подкосился, но всё-таки устоял на ногах. По серой штанине, чуть правее паха, начало растекаться красное пятно. Неприкрытая половина лица никак не отреагировала. Ему будто совсем не было больно. Ответ не заставил ждать: парень в маске одним движением прикрыл собой остолбеневшую Лилу, а затем выстрелил в ответ. А потом ещё и ещё. Звук падения тела на мокрый асфальт, облегчённый вздох защитника. Убедившись, что это последний, он повернулся к девочке и обеспокоенно спросил:   
— Ты как? Не ранена?   
Лила молчала. Она не понимала ни слова по-французски, а изъясниться хоть как-то не давала дрожь не то от шока, не то от холода. Но герой, похоже, принял это за испуг и поспешил снять маску. Прямое лицо, серо-голубые глаза и разлохмаченная светлая чёлка — отец Росси видел в ему подобных лишь плутов и обманщиков, постоянно просил дочь держаться от таких подальше, но Лиле юноша сразу понравился.   
— Меня зовут Габриэль, — он положил ладонь на грудь и неловко улыбнулся, — я пришёл помочь тебе.  
Без маски изменился и его голос. Из грубого, почти металлического, он превратился в звонкий, плавный. Невзирая на языковой барьер, девочка протянула ему дрожащую руку. После этой ночи кто угодно лучше стаи озверевших наёмников. 

Дождь утихал. Пробитая нога ничуть не волновала: когда они возвращались к машине, Лила обратила внимание, что Габриэль даже не хромает. Сложив это с геракловой силой при таком худощавом телосложении, она задала всего один вопрос:   
— Sei un supereroe?(1)  
— А, что?   
В этот момент к ним неспешно подъехал легионовский джип. Юноша приготовился было снова доставать пистолет, но, разглядев человека за рулём, успокоился.   
— Пуля, я смотрю, не дура, — опустив стекло со стороны водителя, с ехидной улыбкой произнёс Феликс.   
— Тебя забыли спросить, — фыркнул Габриэль, а затем обратился к Лиле: — послушай, дитя, сейчас мы с напарником отвезём тебя в безопасное место. Там тебе помогут!   
— Не-а, не выйдет, — перебил его тот, — всё заднее сиденье в кишках и мозгах того амбала, так что давайте пешком.   
Супергерой медленно поднёс ладонь к лицу и, тяжело вздохнув, покачал головой.   
— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, просили же... — лишь присутствие Лилы остановило его от благого французского мата. — Спрячь где-нибудь. Поймаем такси.   
— Хранителю привет!   
— Езжай уже!   
Джип всё так же медленно выехал с пустующей рыночной площади и вскоре растворился в потоке машин на автостраде. 

Близилась ночь. Девочка и её спаситель, промокшие, раненые, поплелись к другой дороге, туда, где, по прикидкам Габриэля, ещё можно было поймать хотя бы автобус. На счастье, остановка нашлась быстро, стоило им покинуть порт. Лила потянула Габриэля к ближайшей машине с светящимся коробом, но тот моментально остановил её.   
— Погоди! Из-за моей ноги у них возникнут вопросы, — полушёпотом пояснил он, указывая на рану, — у тебя есть, чем прикрыть? — затем попытался изобразить жестами повязку, — перевязать, понимаешь?   
Росси сперва с замешательством смотрела на него, задавала вопросы на родном языке, путалась, но с седьмой-восьмой попытки супергерою наконец удалось донести мысль. Девочка достала из нагрудного кармана чёрный платочек и протянула юноше. Поблагодарив её, Габриэль быстро перевязал рану прямо поверх штанины, чтобы кровавое пятно не было видно, и вновь взял Лилу за руку. Вместе они подошли к белому «Пежо». Водитель — молодой араб — не сразу заметил клиента в причудливой куртке. Пришлось стучать.   
— Подбросите в аэропорт? — спросил Габриэль и, получив одобрительный кивок, открыл для Лилы дверь.   
Мягкое кожаное кресло и Ванесса Паради на радио за считанные минуты взяли своё — девочка заснула на красно-чёрном плече. Впервые за вечер она оказалась в комфорте. Впервые за месяц она больше не боялась. 

* * *

Агент Росси сидела в патрульной машине и, допивая несладкий кофе из забегаловки, дожидалась Битлмена — он как всегда опаздывал. Даже ночью авеню оставалась оживлённой: от Площади Согласия до Триумфальной арки выстроились друг за другом тысячи огней автомобильных фар. В пробке девушка разглядела даже тягач с камнем для обелиска, который не так давно умудрился расколоть надвое её небезызвестный протеже. Напоминание об этом случае заставило её тяжко вздохнуть. Её наставник, её нынешний шеф, не всегда был аккуратен, мог схлопотать пулю или что-то сломать на пути к цели, но приносил пользу Парижу. Марсель же вызывал одну головную боль. Иногда Вольпина задавалась вопросом, почему Хранитель вообще его избрал. «Неужели он действительно достоин?» — проскальзывало в мыслях всякий раз, как они выходили в патруль, а разборы полётов начинались с его провалов. Но долг есть долг, и Лила подчинялась. В такие минуты она скучала по Габриэлю Агресту, скучала по прежнему Битлмену. 

Однако её ностальгию прервал удар по крыше, да такой силы, что супергероиня едва не пролила кофе на костюм. Свободная рука инстинктивно достала родную «Беретту».   
— Прости, — послышалось сверху, — но тут приземлиться было негде.   
Очередной вздох. Пистолет отправился в кобуру. Пассажирская дверь открылась, и Марсель, словно циркач, прямо с крыши запрыгнул в салон.   
— Ну что, поехали? — спросил он, пристёгиваясь. 

Лила устало посмотрела на горе-ученика. Растрёпанные волосы, мятая водолазка, потёртая временем маска и тот же запал, что разгорелся в ней самой после судьбоносного вечера в порту Гавра. Она тоже была ребёнком и тоже хотела быть как её учитель. И раз она была достойна спасения и обучения, то почему этот ребёнок — нет? 

— Поехали, — чуть улыбнувшись, ответила она и завела мотор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Sei un supereroe? — (итал.) Ты супергерой?


	6. Ночная смена, Часть 1

Париж никогда не спал, но Марсель не мог похвастаться тем же. От бездействия его клонило в сон, а патруль, вопреки ожиданиям, выдался на редкость скучный. Единственное, что более-менее поддерживало его в тонусе, — не замолкающее ни на секунду радио: танцевальные хиты сменялись чем-то на смеси хип-хопа с попом, а смесь — рекламой шампуня. Почти всю дорогу от Елисейских полей до церкви Сент-Шапель и обратно Вольпина молчала, задумчиво смотря на дорогу. За всю поездку она ни слова не проронила о супергеройском кодексе, хотя повод был. Стрелять из настоящего оружия несовершеннолетним закон не позволял, а Битлмен пренебрёг этим законом. На улицах становилось всё безлюднее, пробки рассасывались, но город по-прежнему горел миллионами огней. От этого на душе Дюпена становилось спокойнее, а веки тяжелели с новой силой. 

— Уже надежурился? — нарушила молчание Лила, заметив засыпающего юношу, тот моментально встрепенулся и легонько хлестнул себя по щеке.   
— Нет-нет, я... я просто... э-э, задумался о сегодняшней стычке с Роджером. — отговорка не подействовала.   
— Тебе ведь завтра в коллеж. — напомнила она, остановив патрульную машину на ближайшем парковочное месте. — Проспишь ещё, проблем нахватаешься.   
— Завтра суббота. — парировал Битлмен.   
Но наставница знала слишком много:   
— Да. По субботам у тебя курсы дизайна в одиннадцать тридцать.   
— Шпионишь за мной?   
— Работа такая. — Вольпина поправила зеркало. — Отвечать за твой сон.   
И Марсель понимал, что в её словах есть доля правды. В последний раз, когда он задержался на ночном дежурстве, проспал тест по английскому языку, и, если бы не отчаянные мольбы с обещанием, что это в первый и последний раз, написать ему не дали бы. На этот раз ему и науки не грозили — ближайшая контрольная только на следующей неделе, но просыпать занятие мадам Менделеефф себе дороже. Выходки с наушниками хватило. Только он собрался признать правоту наставницы, как вдруг из полицейского приёмника раздался грубый мужской голос:   
— Всем постам! У нас похищение и угон в районе Площади Виктуар. Подозреваемый движется на сером BMW по улице Этьен-Марсель в западном направлении. Будьте крайне осторожны, в машине заложник.   
Дюпен и слова сказать не успел, а Вольпина уже схватила рацию и приняла вызов:   
— Это машина L-19! Принято. — после чего обратилась к подопечному: — Ты или выходишь, или помогаешь. Решай.   
Сонливость как рукой сняло, и Битлмен согласился без раздумий. Красно-синяя мигалка засияла на крыше полицейского автомобиля. Под вой сирены супергерои помчались на перехват. 

* * *

— Эдриа-а-ан! — звонкий голос заставил виновника торжества обернуться. — Ты готов?   
Хлоя, опираясь на косяк, стояла в дверном проёме в одном только жёлтом купальнике. Лёгкий кивок в сторону заднего двора намекал, к чему именно Эшеру не мешало бы подготовиться. Основная толпа переместилась в бассейн: кто-то устроил водные баталии, кто-то — соревнование по прыжкам, а Нино так и вовсе где-то достал надувной матрас и теперь воевал с Кимом за право плавать на нём. Недоставало только присутствия короля и королевы вечеринки. Эдриан посмотрел на свой наряд. Футболка с Дэвидом Боуи и чёрные джинсы не очень сочетались с хлором.   
— Как видишь, не очень. Мне бы переодеться.   
— Так вперёд. — девушка игриво ухмыльнулась. — Чего ты ждёшь?   
— Ты на входе в мою комнату стоишь.   
Хлоя моментально отлипла от косяка и неспешно зашагала по ступенькам вниз.   
— Не заставляй меня ждать, — произнесла она напоследок, коснувшись пальцами подбородка юноши.   
Закрыв за собой дверь, Эдриан прошёл к кровати и присел на неё, рядом с аккуратно сложёнными вещами его девушки. Водолазка и штаны лежали так, будто их никто не трогал с последнего глажения. Украшения расположились у совместной чёрно-белой фотографии, а туфли заняли в шкафу рядом с кроссовками хозяина комнаты. Юноша не спешил переодеваться. Расшнуровав кеды и стянув с себя футболку, он взял в руки рамку и окинул фотографию грустным взглядом. День, когда она была сделана, запомнился в мелочах: от солнечного тепла, сменившегося майской грозой, и запаха сирени на бельгийских полях до нежных чувств к Хлое. Беззаботность и единство. Тогда не существовало ни супергеройского долга, ни постоянных нравоучений Вольпины...

— Значит, тебе нравятся парни?   
— Ну... да. Это ведь не будет проблемой, Кот? 

...ни бесстрашного принца в маске Битлмена. Эдриан не знал ни кто он, ни за какие заслуги избран, но по уши был влюблён в его бескорыстность и самоотверженность с первых дней их совместных патрулей. Жалел только, что кодекс не позволит раскрыть напарнику секрет личности, как минимум, ещё три года. Чего уж говорить о романтике и близости. Приходилось прибегнуть к простому правилу: «Не можешь привлечь кого-то — оставайся ему лучшим другом». Помогать и быть рядом, когда это нужно — Кот Нуар всегда довольствовался малым, но, к сожалению, одним Битлменом дело не ограничивалось. Масла в огонь добавляли отношения с Хлоей. Прекрасная девушка, чувства к которой давно остыли. Эдриан понимал, что не сможет объяснить это ей, когда самому себе не способен. Тяжкий вздох. Рамка вернулась на прежнее место. К футболке отправились носки и джинсы. 

Время шло к ночи, вечеринка подходила к своему логическому завершению: гости начинали расходиться — за многими приехали родители, остальные жили поблизости. Бассейн пустел. Вскоре Хлоя и Эдриан остались там вдвоём, и лишь время от времени к ним заходили ребята, чтобы попрощаться и поблагодарить за приглашение. Единственным уникумом среди благодарных оказалась Алья Сезер — она весь вечер не могла найти Марселя. Не вмешаться юноша не мог:   
— Ты звонила ему?   
— Раз пятнадцать! — нервно восклицала в ответ девушка, её руки заметно тряслись. — Не берёт.   
— Хорошо, тогда, может, он просто пораньше ушёл. — Эшер пытался найти хоть какое-то логическое объяснение. — А мобильник просто разрядился. Может же такое быть?   
— Струсил он, вот и всё. — вмешалась в разговор Хлоя, не отрывая глаз от смартфона. — Я поняла это, как только его увидела.   
Алья была не из тех, кто предпочитал путь грубости и силы, но после нескольких часов непрерывных поисков лучшего друга всё, на что её хватило:   
— Хлойка, завали... лицо. — она стиснула зубы и сжала, удерживая себя от мата и рукоприкладства. — Пока я тебе его не раскрасила.   
— А ну повтори! — богачка в момент отложила девайс на бортик и вылезла из бассейна.   
— Так, девчонки, не ссорьтесь. — поспешил остудить их пыл Эдриан.   
Он слишком хорошо знал обеих, чтобы понимать: без драки не обойдётся. Хлоя всегда дерзит, но терпит ответной дерзости, а Алья в её состоянии и «железного» Роджера бы уложила. «Человек-дипломат, настало твоё время» — подумал про себя Эшер и тоже вылез из воды. Чтобы накал, наконец, сошёл на нет, одну пришлось надоумить на поездку к Марселю домой, а другой пообещать спокойный остаток вечера. Спустя десять минут эмоциональных американских горок девушки разошлись: Хлоя вернулась к соцсетям, Алья ушла с окончившейся вечеринки — вероятно, последовала совету. Эдриан присел на мелководье бассейна и, оперевшись на кафельную стенку, закрыл глаза. 

Казалось, все проблемы решены, но вдруг его кольцо начало мигать зелёным цветом.   
— Эдриан? — голос Хлои вывел из дрёмы. — Твоё кольцо... Что с ним?   
Эшер моментально пробудился и, увидев сигнал, процедил:   
— Даэдра(1) их подери... — он цепко схватился за лестницу, выпрыгнул из воды и бросился в сторону гаража. — Побудь здесь, я скоро!   
Луна и лампочки освещали воду, где Хлоя осталась в одиночестве. Но страдать по этому поводу девушка не спешила. Она ехидно улыбнулась, как только её парень скрылся из виду, и вытащила из волос жёлтую заколку-гребешок с изображением пчелы. 

— Бедный Котик. — покачала головой она. — Он и вправду думает, что я не догадываюсь...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) – аналог демонов (тёмных богов) из вымышленной вселенной The Elder Scrolls.


	7. Ночная смена, Часть 2

Железные ворота гаража с грохотом отворились перед юным супергероем, пропуская его, полуобнажённого, внутрь — переодеваться после купания не было времени. Если вызывают через кольцо-коммуникатор, это дело чрезвычайной важности. 

— Кот Нуар на связи. — принял входящий сигнал юноша, как только закрыл за собой ворота.  
— Эдриан, — из микродинамика раздался скрипучий голос Хранителя вперемешку с помехами. — Слушай внимательно, это важно. «Легион» использовал угон и похищение как отвлекающий манёвр. Прямо сейчас боевики идут минировать станцию метро Плас д'Итали. Их вряд ли больше, чем четверо. Поторопись!  
Не ожидавший в одночасье такого потока незнакомой информации супергерой в ответ завалил лидера вопросами, но ответы так и не получил — связь прервалась. Остались только помехи. Когда две повторные попытки связаться с Хранителем провалились, Эдриан бросился к железному шкафу. Распахнув дверцы, он вытащил чёрный шлем с заострениями в виде кошачьих ушек на голове. Зелёные линзы светились — заряда достаточно.  
— П.Л.А.Г.Г., — обратился он к искусственному интеллекту через микрофон внутри шлема. — Активировать протокол «Мисс Удача». Код доступа: тридцать один, ноль, семь, восемнадцать.  
— Доступ разрешён. — подтвердил тонкий механический голос.  
Раздался щелчок, и заслонка внутри шкафа со скрежетом опустилась вниз, обнажая эбонитово-чёрную броню Кота Нуара. Рядом, на подставках, расположились раскладной шест, тренировочная шпага и фамильный меч. Последний представлял для Эшеров особую ценность, поскольку мог не только выдержать Катаклизм, но и на время впитать его энергию. Эдриан не стал дожидаться полного открытия и нетерпеливо вытащил всё, кроме шпаги — если его наставник прав, дорога каждая секунда. 

А хранители, как известно любому супергерою Франции, никогда не ошибаются. 

С тех пор как в четверг в командировку уехал отец, из транспорта в гараже остался только Котоцикл — перекрашенный под супергероя пуленепробиваемый спортбайк Suzuki; зверь, которого Эдриан мечтал обуздать с детсадовских лет. Однако у Феликса, его отца, всегда был один ответ: «Вот подрастёшь, получишь права, тогда, может быть, покатаешься». Все попытки хоть пальцем коснуться руля пресекались, даже когда мальчик стал новым героем Парижа. Никакая, даже самая экстренная ситуация не меняла позицию старшего Эшера: «Ты должен уметь справляться и без него, иначе ты его недостоин». Последнее слово особенно раздражало и только больше провоцировало залезть в седло и, подобно рыцарю, помчаться навстречу подвигам. Юноша никогда не боялся упасть, он боялся не попробовать. Лучший момент настал: родитель в отъезде, а ключ Котоцикла спрятан на самом видном месте. Взгляд поднялся на старый, потёртый постер с Феликсом в образе Кота Нуара, что с незапамятных времён висел на стене.  
— Ну давай, останови меня! — вслух фыркнул Эдриан, забравшись на байк, после чего скомандовал: — П.Л.А.Г.Г., переведи ворота в автоматический режим. Код доступа: два, ноль, три, семь.  
— Открываю для вас ворота, мсье Эшер. 

Через считаные минуты воодушевлённый Кот Нуар уже мчал в ночи по авеню генерала де Голля. К большей радости новоиспечённого мотоциклиста, управление оказалось едва ли сложнее, чем у обычного электровелосипеда: резвый старт сменялся плавной ездой, а нужда в ручном тормозе появлялась только на поворотах. Время, проведённое на ливерпульском ралли, дало свои плоды — Эдриан держался молодцом; дважды был на грани падения, но всё-таки не выпал из седла. Супергерой не спешил сбавлять скорость даже у переходов и мигающих жёлтым светофоров. На руку сыграло полное отсутствие пешеходов и трафика в заснувшем Сен-Манде — Нуар не успел в полной мере восхититься скоростью Котоцикла, как оказался в тринадцатом округе Парижа. У Площади Италии он, невзирая на правила парковки и ругань жандарма, бросил транспортное средство в неположенном месте и рысью бросился вниз по ступенькам. 

— Я вернусь за ним через минуту, мсье! — прокричал юноша, прежде чем скрыться от блюстителя закона в недрах метрополитена.  
Тот в свою очередь достал из кармана ручку с блокнотом и как ни в чём не бывало принялся выписывать штраф.  
— Супергерой ты или не супер, а закон для всех один. — пробубнил себе под нос жандарм и закрепил бумажку на лобовом стекле. 

Станция Плас д'Итали давно опустела, и только серо-голубые поезда продолжали появляться каждые две-три минуты и тут же исчезать в туннеле. Эдриан прошёл в холл с осторожностью. Когда всплеск радости от поездки на Котоцикле закончился, в голове засуетились сомнения. Кот никогда не считал себя экспертом, но и базовых знаний о терроризме ему хватило, чтобы понять — здесь что-то не так. Никто не подрывает метро поздней ночью, когда там нет людей. Минировать заранее также плохая идея — служба безопасности заметит заряд. В крайнем случае его учуют собаки. Но тогда почему Хранитель отправил его сюда? 

— Хранители ведь никогда не ошибаются, да, мальчик? — голос наставника заставил обернуться и обомлеть.  
Перед Нуаром стояла небольшая группа, пять или шесть солдат, в металлической броне «Легиона» и с карабинами M4 наперевес. Во главе стоял тучный мужчина с чёрной бородой. Чёрная толстовка, иссиня-серые джинсы и спортивные кроссовки; глаза скрыты за серебристыми стёклами очков-авиаторов — увидь Эдриан этого человека в обычной жизни, принял бы за режиссёра или дизайнера. Из общей картины образа выбивался только закреплённый на руке девайс, похожий одновременно на проигрыватель и портативный компьютер.  
— Тобой так просто манипулировать. — уже своим голосом сказал лидер, а затем спокойно обратился к солдатам: — Положите его, парни. 

На весь холл раздался оглушительный грохот автоматных очередей. Град бронебойных пуль чуть не сбил оторопевшего супергероя с ног, прежде чем тот успел укрыться за ближайшей стеной. Защитный слой костюма выдержал, но Кот не решался рисковать — в отличие от Битлмена даже одно пулевое ранение может стать для него роковым. 

— Эй, ребята! — не высовываясь, снова прибег к дипломатии Эдриан. — Может, не будем доводить до крайности? Все от этого только выиграют. Что скажете? Мир, дружба, жвачка? — ответом ему стала команда «добить».

Изрешетив стену и стоящий рядом автомат с газировкой, солдаты прекратили огонь и бросились к укрытию своей цели. Первые двое попытались расстрелять в упор, но не успели и на курок нажать, как Нуар одним взмахом меча, заряженного Катаклизмом, обрубил им карабины. Не ожидавшие такого расклада бойцы замерли на месте. Их промедления хватило, чтобы пнуть одного навстречу остальному отряду, а второго впечатать в и без того настрадавшуюся стену с такой силой, чтобы доспех отлетел.  
— Новый щит! — возрадовался супергерой и схватил его.  
Остальные снова начали стрелять, но их противник играючи отражал очереди одну за другой. Вдруг за его спиной раздался протяжный гул — прибытие очередного поезда. Не обращая на него внимания, Кот понял, что пора заканчивать, иначе Котоцикл придётся до утра искать по штрафстоянкам. С разбега он метнул щит, словно фрисби, и накинулся на устоявших с коронным:  
— Ка-та-клизм! 

Свободная от меча рука заискрилась тёмной энергией и ухватилась за остывающий автомат, от которого остался только порошок да горстка патронов в магазине. Обезоруженный вскоре присоединился к своим сослуживцам на полу. 

Последний «легионер» с «эмкой» не растерялся и нажал на курок. Очередь снова сбила Кота с ног, оставляя на броне новые, более глубокие вмятины.  
— Обнаружены критические повреждения. — констатировал П.Л.А.Г.Г. — Ради вашей безопасности рекомендуется покинуть зону обстрела.  
— Да ладно! — саркастично отреагировал Эдриан, тщетно пытаясь укрыться за деревянной скамьёй и жалея, что выкинул тот «щит», что не скрылся на поезде, когда была возможность.  
Катаклизм растворил несколько пуль и предательски иссяк. Итог был предрешён — супергерой проиграл обычным наёмникам. Вопрос оставался в том, как долго он ещё сможет продержаться до появления первых дыр. Мужчина с карабином подошёл к нему почти вплотную и, выбив меч из рук юноши, перезарядился перед финальным аккордом. 

— Добей его, Восемнадцатый! — успел крикнуть бородатый лидер, прежде чем его кто-то изо всех сил ударил со спины. 

Грохот выстрелов из «эмки» снова сотряс станцию метро, но поверженного Нуара даже не задело — пули пролетели сильно выше головы. Сам солдат тут же откинул оружие в сторону и замер как истукан. Теперь больше он походил на зомби: даже не моргал. Эдриан облегчённо выдохнул — он знал только одну супергероиню, которая так может.  
— Боже, храни королеву пчёл! — поднимаясь, пропел Кот. — Этим сволочам нужен был я. Не знаю как, но они взломали канал связи, сымитировали голос Хранителя и заманили меня сюда. — затем подобрал разрядившийся меч и закрепил на поясе. — Я уж думал, мне крышка. Спасибо, что выручила.  
— Отблагодаришь позже, Котик. — навстречу ему вышла девушка в чёрно-жёлтом костюме из спандекса. — А сейчас надо прибрать этот бардак до приезда полиции.  
Маска, закрывающая нижнюю половина лица, очки сварщика с линзами-хамелеонами, собранные в пучок волосы и никакого оружия при себе — с их последней встречи больше года назад Квин Би ничуть не изменилась.  
— Обеими лапами за! — не стал спорить Эшер. — И всё же что ты делаешь в Париже и как нашла меня?  
Квин Би усмехнулась.  
— Я здесь проездом. Да и в Руане пранкеры закончились. — она вытянула руку, заставив наёмника-зомби отключиться и шлёпнуться на спину. — А тебя отыскать проще простого. Ты и этот твой Битлбой всегда там, где их полно. — девушка огляделась. — Где он, кстати?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами супергерой. — Может, спит уже или на ночном дежурстве...

* * *

— Итак, Битлмен, слушай план. — ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от преследования начала Вольпина. — Мы зажимаем его в переулке, и ты берёшь на себя управление машиной, пока я в режиме невидимости не обезврежу его. Всё по... Стой, куда?! 

Но Битлмен, ловко перепрыгнувший через открытую дверь патрульной машины на багажник серого BMW, её уже не слышал. Угнанный автомобиль тут же оживился, заёрзал, задёргался в попытках скинуть незваного гостя, но тот навалился на корпус всем телом и пополз к окну на крыше. Удар локтем посеял трещины, второй — заставил стекло посыпаться в салон. Следом хотел было прыгнуть и сам супергерой, но пара выстрелов из «Глока» резко заставила его передумать. Пулю в ногу или даже в живот его организм выдержит, но вот без мозга тело жить не станет. Из позиции, в которой завис Марсель, прыгать вперёд ногами не выйдет — есть риск свалиться на дорогу, если угонщик снова начнёт лихачить.  
— Вот ведь маньяк. — пробормотал юноша и, вцепившись левой рукой ещё крепче, правой снял с пояса йо-йо. Губы коснулись металлической катушки, из уст вырвался шёпот: — Не подведи! 

Машину зашатало с новой силой, как только Битлмен метнул йо-йо в салон и прыгнул следом. Через несколько секунд BMW пошёл резко влево и, вылетев на встречную полосу, чудом избежал столкновения с инкассаторским грузовиком. Проехав ещё несколько метров и сбив ограждение, седан влетел в стеклянное окно круглосуточного супермаркета и, с нещадным грохотом сбив три ряда с продуктами, наконец остановился перед каменной стеной. Место проишествия моментально оцепила подоспевшая следом полиция. Вольпина и пара худощавых стражей порядка начали эвакуацию гражданских, остальные окружили разбитое авто. Тишина и мигание задних фар — не было похоже, что выжил хоть кто-то. Только через полминуты задняя дверь со скрежетом открылась. К полицейским, кашляя и держась за грудь, выполз заложник — пожилой человек в чёрном смокинге и со значком в виде флага Франции на воротнике — следом показался и Битлмен, живой и здоровый, но его лицо выражало испуг.  
— Там этот парень... — он указал пальцем в сидение водителя и замолк.  
При столкновении одна из полок пробила лобовое стекло. Подушка безопасности защитила Марселя, а его противника ждал летальный исход — железяка пробила голову. Забрав катушку, подавленный супергерой поплёлся к выходу. Всё вокруг плыло как в тумане. Руки тряслись. Мысли о минувшем дне переплетались: проблемы в школе, надпись на зеркале в туалете, девушка Эдриана, смерть человека...

Казалось, хуже уже просто некуда. 

— Ты отстранён на две недели. — Лила непоколебимо забрала йо-йо, словно родительница игрушку у провинившегося ребёнка. — За использование огнестрельного оружия и неподчинение прямому приказу. Увижу тебя в костюме раньше срока, отвечать будешь уже перед Хранителем. Теперь иди домой, тебе завтра в коллеж.  
И Марсель пошёл без возражений и пререканий. Тротуары вновь стали его крышами, а тесты по математике — главным риском. 

Пришло время забыть о Битлмене.


	8. Тень Битлмена

Глубокая ночь. Редкие огни фонарей. Теперь город уже не казался таким живым, как в патруле: дома погружались в сон, транспорт и вовсе пропал с улиц, будто на дворе снова девятнадцатый век, потухла даже Эйфелева башня. Марсель, погруженный в свои мысли, неспешно шагал по мостовой. Отстранение от супергеройской деятельности, расстроенное лицо Вольпины, заледеневший, полный ужаса взгляд угонщика и стекающая по виску полоса крови — как юноша ни пытался, он не мог выкинуть их из головы. Перед глазами по-прежнему стояла густая пелена тумана. Ноги сами вели знакомой дорогой домой. Хотелось только одного: рухнуть в родную кровать и забыть произошедшее как страшный сон. Забыть этот день, словно он никогда не наступал. 

Дверь со скрипом и характерным звоном колокольчика открылась. Только войдя внутрь и закрыв её за собой, Дюпен осознал, что он не дома. Помещение больше напоминало очень знакомый коридор: шкафчики вдоль стен, доски с объявлениями, двери в кабинеты — всё, кроме слабого освещения и мерцающих ламп, говорило, что он на первом этаже коллежа «Франсуа Дюпон». Марсель развернулся и хотел было выйти на улицу, но дверь исчезла. На её месте материализовались раковина и зеркало из туалета мужской раздевалки. Стеклянная гладь вдоль и поперёк была исписана одним-единственным предложением: «Аликс Кюбдэль – феминацистка».   
— Какого?... — прошептал парень, осторожным шагом подходя всё ближе.   
Когда он оказался перед зеркалом, надписи начали то растворяться, то перебегать на соседние стены. Марселю открылось его отражение: ухмыляющийся темноволосый небритый мужчина лет сорока в М-образной маске. Его глаза были спрятаны за линзами, но Дюпен чувствовал, как незнакомец по ту сторону прожигает его взглядом, полным ненависти и отвращения. За его спиной стоял столб дыма вперемешку с пеплом — из-за этой пелены проглядывали руины обелиска на Площади Согласия.   
— Мнение учтено, кретин! — ни с того ни с сего прошипел Марсель и принялся голыми руками что есть силы оттирать отражение от стекла, но стало только хуже. Его руки чернели всё больше с каждой секундой, а незнакомец оставался на месте.   
— Не понял до сих пор? — донёсся до ушей его собственный голос, исходящий будто со стороны. — Ты не сможешь стереть неизбежное. Битлмен неизбежен.   
— Нет... — Дюпен перешёл с шёпота на крик: — Нет!   
Чернильный кулак угодил в самый центр зеркала, разбив его на мелкие осколки. Время будто замедлилось. Звон стекла сменился грохотом, грохот — гитарным соло Джаггеда Стоуна. Это был будильник. 

Марсель открыл глаза и вскочил с кровати, но, осознав, что это был просто сон, тут же рухнул обратно. Рука потянулась на тумбочку за смартфоном. Часы показывали семь утра и дату: двадцать пятое апреля, суббота. Понимая, что вчерашние события произошли на самом деле, юноша тут же отложил мобильник в сторону и схватился за голову. Он бросил Алью на вечеринке, ушёл, не сказав ни слова. На иконке TeleApp набралось более тридцати непрочитанных сообщений за ночь, и юноша прекрасно понимал, от кого они. С отключением режима «Не беспокоить» на него вывалились и пропущенные звонки: все двадцать восемь, все от Альи. Подруга привыкла действовать наверняка.   
— Что я наделал? — прошептал Марсель, поднимаясь с постели.   
Он хотел позвонить ей сам, хотел написать в чат банальное «прости, что оставил тебя там», но каждое сообщение, что он набирал, тут же стирала клавиша backspace, а звонки сбрасывались до гудков — ни сказать правду, ни найти очередное оправдание Дюпен не мог. 

Из-за непогоды в комнате царил полумрак: небо затянули иссиня-серые тучи, за окном безостановочно барабанил дождь. Чтобы найти хоть что-то из одежды, юноша одёрнул занавески, но, поняв, что этого недостаточно, включил свет. Взгляд переметнулся на стоящий рядом стул. Там, рядом с сумкой, висела испачканная, потрёпанная после погони водолазка Битлмена. В любой другой день это не было бы веской причиной не брать её с собой в коллеж. Выглянув за дверь и убедившись, что родители ещё спят, Марсель свернул водолазку в рулон и понёс в ванную. Стирать супергеройское одеяние приходилось вручную — в стиральной машине её может найти мама, а до ближайшей прачечной ехать пять остановок. Опаснее была только сушка. Гладить супергеройский костюм Дюпен и вовсе не отваживался, надевал как есть. И так целый год. 

Когда со стиркой было покончено, Марсель, наспех почистив зубы и расположив водолазку на батарее, побрёл в столовую. Однако не успел он открыть холодильник, как телефон завибрировал в кармане. Звонок исходил от неизвестного абонента со скрытым номером, но сбрасывать Марсель не привык. «И кому неймётся в такую рань?» — мелькнуло в голове перед нажатием на экран.   
— Эм, алло? — сдерживая зевок, ответил он.   
— Битлмен, — голос Хранителя из трубки моментально взбодрил супергероя. — Я у входа в пекарню. Есть разговор. Срочный. — наставник, как всегда, был предельно лаконичен.   
Тревога нахлынула с новой силой. Извинение перед Альей, водолазка, страшный сон, голод — всё в момент стало не важно.   
— Д-да, конечно. — робким голосом протараторил юноша и, положив трубку, бросился к лестнице. 

По выходным пекарня работала с двенадцати, потому вчерашняя атмосфера покинутости никуда не делась: пустые витрины, зашторенные окна, даже микроволновка по-прежнему стояла отключённой. У двери Марсель отодвинул засов, снял цепочку и дважды повернул ключом, чтобы впустить Хранителя внутрь. Это был невысокий мужчина лет шестидесяти. Азиатская внешность, лысина и поседевшая козлиная бородка с усами делали его похожим на типичного мастера боевых искусств из голивудских фильмов середины восьмидесятых. Одевался он курьёзно: чёрный плащ поверх ярко-красной гавайской рубашки и шорт со шлёпанцами — не самый странный его выбор, который Марселю доводилось видеть. 

— Прости за внезапность, но это важно. — складывая мокрый зонт, начал Хранитель, но затем, осмотрев помещение, полушёпотом спросил: — Родители спят?   
Подросток посмотрел на часы и кивнул.   
— Хорошо. Итак, слушай, вчера на Кота Нуара совершили покушение. «Легион». Взломали наш канал связи и...   
— Стоп, взломали? Я думал, его невозможно взломать. — перебил его Марсель. — Нужны ведь коды полиции и... и калибровка нужной волны.   
— Позволь я закончу! — нетерпеливо чуть повысил голос Хранитель и продолжил: — Так вот, они не только взломали канал, но и подделали мой голос. Пытались заманить Кота в ловушку и убить.   
— Он в порядке? — от неожиданности вскрикнул Дюпен, но, вспомнив о родителях, тут же прикрыл рот ладонью.   
Несколько секунд прошли в тишине. Сверху не донеслось ни звука.   
— Жив, цел, орёл и вернулся с добычей, их устройством. — убедившись, что никто не проснулся, ответил Хранитель. — В любом случае пользоваться коммуникатором отныне опасно. Отключи его. Пока мы не разберёмся с «Легионом» и не узнаем, кто за этим стоит, будем действовать по старинке.   
— Встречаться лично?   
— Не настолько по старинке. — он достал из кармана шорт мобильник, показал ученику и тут же убрал обратно. — Через видеосвязь. Мы с прежним Битлменом так общались. 

Юноша тяжело вздохнул и сложил руки. Упоминание предшественника навеяло грустные мысли, вернуло ощущение, что он просто ребёнок в маске по сравнению с ним. И возраст тут ни при чём. Битлмен, что стоял на страже порядка между Габриэлем и Марселем, был едва ли старше пятнадцати, когда в одиночку предотвратил теракт на День взятия Бастилии и едва старше шестнадцати, когда отправил за решётку главаря террористической ячейки. До семнадцати лет герой Парижа не дожил. Дюпен отчётливо помнил тот роковой день, когда тело Битлмена нашли в Сене и весь мир узнал его настоящее имя — Лука Куффен, помнил слёзы репортёрши, помнил душевный порыв, заставивший его сшить свою первую маску и выйти на улицу.

Всего лишь копия истинного героя. 

— Спасибо, конечно, но вряд ли меня это коснётся. На ближайшие недели две я просто Марсель. Вольпина... отстранила меня, в общем.   
— И сказала, что в случае нарушения заставит отчитываться передо мной? — Хранитель хрипло захихикал. — Так на неё похоже, право слово. — затем он снова потянулся в карман, но в этот раз достал йо-йо и положил на стол. — Выбор за тобой, но я всё равно возвращаю это тебе. Супергерои сейчас в опасности. Не время лишать тебя оружия. Вопросы? Предложения? Тапки? — ответом стало молчание. — Ничего? Тогда мне пора. Нужно ещё кое-кого предупредить.   
Старик поднялся из-за стола и, ещё раз напомнив про новый канал связи, спешно покинул пекарню. Так торопился, что едва не оставил зонт. 

Марсель остался наедине со своим йо-йо. Ещё с десяток минут он думал то о парне, которому раньше принадлежала эта штука, то о «Легионе», то о словах из кошмара. Дюпен не верил ни в судьбу, ни в пророчества, но слова его же голоса почему-то зацепили его. Рука непроизвольно снова потянулась к телефону. Через пару секунд загрузки браузер открыл Битлблог. Под вчерашними фотографиями набралось с тысячу комментариев: одни восхваляли супергероя, закидывая «сердечками», другие ругали полицию за беспомощность, а на третьих народные умельцы уже подогнали партию новых стикеров Битлмена с «Береттой». Никто из этих людей не видел в Марселе бледную тень безвременно ушедшего Луки. 

«Битлмен и правда неизбежен» — улыбнувшись, заключил он и прицепил йо-йо к поясу, а вот убирать телефон не спешил.   
Его всё ещё ждал разговор с Альей. Очень неприятный разговор.


	9. Эдриан

Ничто не могло испортить настроение Эдриана субботним утром: ни барабанящий по железному подоконнику дождь, ни отсутсвие в комнате хоть какой-то пригодной для питья жидкости, кроме недопитой Нино колы, ни боль в грудной клетке после вчерашней прогулки по метро. Любой день становился лучше, если не нужно ехать в коллеж. «Никаких тренировок, никаких побегов с уроков» — потягиваясь, радовался юноша. 

Этот день принадлежал только ему. 

Броню Кота Нуара вместе с П.Л.А.Г.Г.ом пришлось сдавать в ремонт посреди ночи, прямо перед закрытием магазина. «Рюко Текнолоджис» пусть и работал допоздна, но круглосуточным никогда не был. Однако на весь Париж это единственное место, где супергерои могут рассчитывать на льготы и неразглашение тайны личности. К тому же заведующая, как считал Эдриан, та ещё очаровашка.

— Пришёл лишить меня сна? — Кагами сняла очки и устало посмотрела на рыцаря в искрящихся доспехах. — Ты бы ещё через часик заявился, чтобы наверняка.   
— И я рад тебя видеть, — супергерой снял шлем и положил перед девушкой, на прилавок. — До понедельника управишься?   
Зелёные глаза вдруг хаотично замерцали, замигали, и так продолжалось с полминуты, пока не раздался хлопок, заставивший Нуара вздрогнуть. Шлем моментально погас. «Батарея не обнаружена, активация альтернативного источника питания» — сообщил искусственный интеллект. Усталость в глазах японки сменилась на гнев. Исподлобья она продолжала сверлить Эдриана взглядом. Рука сжалась в кулак и тут же разжалась обратно.   
— Переодевайся, — с пассивной агрессией в голосе Кагами указала Коту на раздевалку. — Позвони во вторник вечером. Может, успею.

С Квин Би разминулись дома у Хранителя. После этого Эшер мало что помнил — слишком устал, но напоминалка на холодильнике недвусмысленно намекала, что до возвращения отца не мешало бы заплатить штраф за вчерашнюю неправильную парковку. Хлои в особняке также не оказалось, однако некоторые её вещи по-прежнему лежали рядом с кроватью. От вечеринки остались только мусор по всему этажу и музыкальная аппаратура. Понимая, что завтрак сам себя не приготовит, Эдриан разбил над сковородкой пару яиц, положил рядом бекон и поставил конфорку на восемь, после чего по привычке включил телевизор. На первом же канале шли новости: Надья Шамак вела прямой репортаж с перекрытой Плас д'Итали:   
— ...по мнению экспертов-криминалистов, за нападение ответственна так называемая ЧВК «Легион», однако подозреваемые отрицают свою причастность к организации. Полиция ведёт расследование.   
Эдриан, недовольно фыркнув, переключил канал на MTV и продолжил готовку. Яйца, как всегда, вышли чуть пережаренными, с подгоревшей корочкой у основания, но съедобными. «Всё ещё аппетитнее тех, что готовит Хлоя» — пожал плечами юноша и принялся есть. 

После завтрака он всё же набрал её номер. Через полминуты длинные гудки сменились автоответчиком: «Вы позвонили Хлое Боннэ. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала и, может быть, я сам перезвоню». Палец коснулся кнопки сброса, а мобильник отправился на ближайший кофейный столик. Недолго думая, Эдриан поднялся из-за стола, помыл за собой тарелку и приборы, после чего лениво растянулся на кожаном диване с пультом от телевизора. 

Хлоя вернулась только через час, промокшая до нитки и раздражённая как Вольпина после выходок Битлмена. Ни зонт, ни дождевик не спасли её причёску, которая теперь больше напоминала перекати-поле. Бежевые сапоги на подставке покрылись слоем грязи и даже аквамариновые джинсы обрели более зелёный оттенок. Эдриан вскочил на ноги и выключил телевизор, как только девушка появилась в гостиной. 

— Чтоб я ещё хоть раз относила шмотьё этому фрику, — высказала вслух своё недовольство. — Твой дружок Марсель бросил его у нас и сбежал.   
— Марсель? — возбудился юноша. — Он нашёлся?   
— Будто он терялся, — усмехнувшись, Хлоя повесила дождевик в шкаф. — Говорила же: струсил. 

Эдриана больше удивляло, что девушка в принципе согласилась подобрать одежду Марселя и отвезти на другой конец города. Нет, он не считал мадемуазель Боннэ закоренелой эгоисткой, но никогда не замечал за ней желания безвозмездно помочь едва знакомому человеку, ещё и в такой ливень. Цепочка сама выстроилась в голове: «Альтруизм плюс человек моего возраста. Светлые волосы. Пытается заигрывать. Живёт в Руане, но сейчас проездом здесь. Боги, неужели Хлоя — это и есть Квин Би? Слишком много совпадений. Слишком много». Желание спросить напрямую брало верх, но юноша не решался. «Нужно ещё доказательство, хотя бы одно» — условился он с самим собой.

— Я уверен, у него была причина уйти пораньше, — в попытке отогнать навязчивые мысли Эшер перевёл тему: — Яичницу будешь? Или лучше омлет?  
На несколько секунд в воздухе повисла неловкая тишина, нарушаемая лишь приглушённым шумом ливня за окном.   
— Омлет, — устало ответила девушка и села за стол и стала наблюдать, как парень снова надевает фартук, разминает костяшки и, напевая под нос курьёзную песню про Рагнара Рыжего, встаёт к плите. 

Облокотившись на стол, девушка расплылась в улыбке. У неё никогда не получалось подолгу злиться в присутствии Эдриана — он слишком миловиден и чудаковат, что в броне стальной кошки, что в фартуке и любимой футболке с Дэвидом Боуи. 

Остаток дня пролетел на удивление быстро. Эдриан успел только помочь Хлое с вещами и сыграть с ней несколько раундов в «Смертоносные бойни» на консоли, когда пришло время вызывать такси до вокзала Сен-Лазар. 

— Уверена, что не хочешь остаться ещё на денёк? Меня тут на «Мстителей» позвали. Могли бы все вместе сходить.   
— Чтобы потом сюда явился отец со всей правительственной свитой? Ну уж нет! Прошлого раза хватило, — девушка усмехнулась. — Да и билет уже куплен.   
— С твоими деньгами весь поезд выкупишь, — он достал из кармана бумажник и, приоткрыв, поворошил купюры. — Или я подкину евро двадцать-тридцать. С центиками.   
Хлоя едва сдерживала смех: из всех перформансов за последние пару дней только дурашливость Эдриана зажгла в ней искру радости. На мгновение даже расхотелось уезжать.   
— Да не переживай так, Котик, — она не сразу заметила, как осеклась. — Этим летом мы ещё встретимся на сбор... то есть... я, наверняка, приеду ещё раз, да!  
— ...на сборах героев Франции, — закончил её мысль парень, легонько улыбнувшись, сделал уверенный шаг вперёд и крепко обнял девушку. — Спасибо, Квин Би! Спасибо за всё.

Отойдя от шока, Хлоя обняла его в ответ. По щеке Эдриана скатилась одинокая слезинка — он никогда не чувствовал себя одновременно настолько счастливым и подавленным одновременно. Мысль, что его любовь к руанской супергероине давно превратилась в фикцию теперь не давала покоя сильнее обычного. Он не мог променять реальность на мечту, не хотел разбивать сердце своей напарнице и спасительнице, но и жить во лжи ужасно устал. Но не здесь. Не сейчас. Не то место, не то время. 

— Жду не дождусь сборов, Пчёлка, — отстранившись от неё, он вытер слезу. — Нам будет, о чём поговорить.

Ничто не могло испортить настроение Эдриану в субботним вечером. Кроме него самого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Марселю фамилию урезали до «Дюпен», Эдриану изменили на более английскую. Очередь Хлои.


	10. Реквием для героя. Часть I

Марсель недолюбливал ночные дежурства ещё до того, как они стали напоминать о первом непреднамеренном убийстве и отстранении. Всё из-за того, что каждый раз, когда в Париже не происходило ничего интересного, юношу клонило в сон. Клонило так, что ни музыка, ни энергетики не помогали. Кот давно стал замечать, что напарник клюёт носом, и на автомате время от времени тыкал в его шестом в плечо со словами:   
— Эй, Жучок, не спишь?   
Битлмен вздрагивал и тут же попытался изобразить максимально бодрый вид, но маска не могла скрыть отсутствие актёрского таланта:   
— Что? Нет, я не... — понимая, что выглядит нелепо, он каждый раз устало вздыхал и произносил: — Прости, у меня сегодня тяжёлый день.   
И Кот понимал. Никогда не говорил, но всем своим видом давал понять: рассказывал очередную глупую штуку, делился напитком или, распластавшись на глади крыши, словно на кушетке, болтал с другом о наболевшем. Неизменным оставалось одно — Кот Нуар всегда приходил бодрый и полный сил. Всё изменилось, когда «Легион» открыл охоту на супергероев. 

* * *

Майская полночь. Привычный патруль. Крыша напротив Вандомской площади. Битлмен, свесив ноги, сидел и поглядывал то на наручные часы, то на величественную колонну, то на постепенно рассасывающуюся толпу туристов внизу. Люди ходили туда-сюда, смеялись, фотографировались, слушали очередной хит с вирусным припевом, а самые дальнозоркие махали своему защитнику. Марсель улыбался и махал в ответ, после чего продолжал озираться или тянулся к часам — Кот снова опаздывал. Четвёртый раз за неделю подряд. 

«Да где его носит?» — юноша начинал волноваться и проклинать «легионеров». 

Прошла неделя с их появления в Париже, а принцип работы их устройства не установили ни эксперты из полиции, ни Кагами, а значит пользоваться коммуникаторами по-прежнему нельзя — неизвестно сколько ещё таких девайсов на вооружении у «Легиона». Расследование также застыло на месте. Подозреваемые оставались немы даже под давлением, а их лидер вскоре после допроса покончил с собой — повесился в камере на импровизированной верёвке. Вишенкой на торте из бессилия стали регулярные нападения на супергероев: Вольпину дважды попытался застрелить снайпер (и оба раза рядом с её домом), а Битлмена как в кино обстреляли из окон машины на открытой местности. Пули пробили грудь, левое предплечье и оцарапали шею. От верной смерти Марселя спасли смекалка, чутьё и рассказы Нуара о бойне в метро. Он упал на землю и притворился мёртвым, а когда один из солдат вышел из автомобиля на добивание, в мгновение ока выбил ногой пистолет, подпрыгнул, захватил оцепеневшего «легионера» и прикрылся им как непробиваемым щитом. С ног до головы громила был покрыт бронёй — пуля «Глока» такую не пробьёт.   
— Не будешь дёргаться — отпущу! — супергерой блефовал, он не убил бы наёмника так или иначе, однако того настолько испугал «оживший труп», что   
вера в сопротивление отпала сама собой. 

Соучастники вместо того, чтобы хладнокровно открыть огонь по боевому товарищу, сорвались с места. С протяжным рёвом мотора они умчались в неизвестном направлении, стоило только услышать вой полицейской сирены на соседней улице. Номер Марсель не разглядел, а захваченный им наёмник в присутствии жандармов плакался и божился, что ничего не знает. Раненый Битлмен отправился в медпункт извлекать из торса пули, а допрашивать солдатика на следующее утро явился лично шеф Агрест. Больше юноша о нём не слышал. Только надеялся, что его находчивость хоть как-то помогла следователям. 

Шёл первый час ночи. Напарник по-прежнему не появился. Волнение перерастало в полноценную панику: Марсель нарезал круги по крыше, переминал пальцы, убеждал себя, что Кот просто перепутал районы и сейчас гуляет где-нибудь у Пантеона. Надолго терпения не хватило, и уже спустя пять минут герой Парижа набрал номер наставницы, но тут же сбросил, вспомнив, что его «отстранение» ещё не истекло. 

«Не стоит лишний раз напоминать о себе» — подумал супергерой. Из инцидента с покушением он и так чудом вышел незамеченным — полицейские ничего не сказали о его причастности к задержанию, а если и сказали, до Вольпины их слова явно не добрались. 

Он уже хотел забросить йо-йо и полететь искать Кота, как вдруг снизу донёсся звонкий женский голос:   
— Эй, парень! Э-э, Битлбой?  
— Он Битлмен, Милен, не Битлбой, — во втором голосе юноша узнал Алью.   
Их последний разговор, наутро после вечеринки у Эшера, закончился истерикой: Сезер минуты три рвала и метала в трубку, а затем и вовсе бросила её, так не услышав от друга вменяемую причину для побега — Марсель просто молчал. Всю следующую неделю девушка показательно его игнорировала: безмолвно отсаживалась к подругам, обедала с ними же, а в чате не ответила ни на одно сообщение (хотя Дюпен знал, что она их читает). Им приходилось ссориться и раньше — специфичные вкусы Альи в литературе и кинематографе постоянно давали повод превратить обычную дискуссию в полный бардак, но до настоящей обиды никогда не доходило. Супергерой стиснул зубы и тяжело вздохнул. Рука по привычке помахала девочкам, как и всем прохожим до неё.   
— Мсье Битлмен, сделайте супергеройское приземление! Ну пожалуйста! Для блога! — крикнула уже Алья.   
Когда удивление понемногу сошло на нет, Марсель задался очевидным вопросом: «А что они вообще делают одни в центре в первом часу ночи?». Йо-йо зацепился за фонарный столб — и, сделав кувырок в воздухе, Битлмен приземлился перед поклонницами. Те вмиг завизжали от восторга, молили исполнить что-нибудь ещё, а Алья незаметно достала смартфон и начала стрим для Битлблога. Парень оставался непреклонен:   
— Спасибо, это всё здорово, правда, но уже очень поздно. Вам пора по домам.   
— Только если ты нас проводишь, — игриво ответила Милен и подмигнула, но тут же получила кулаком в плечо от подруги.   
— Не слушайте её, мсье, она не в себе, — Сезер покраснела как рак и неловко улыбнулась. — Мы дойдём, тут близко, а у вас, наверняка, есть более важные дела. Наёмники, бандиты, робокопы...   
Она ненадолго замолкла, затем подняла телефон повыше и шёпотом добавила:   
— Но если вы хотите что-то сказать фанатам, это ваш шанс.   
Длинные и глубокомысленные речи никогда не давались Марселю; особенно когда на тебя смотрят тысячи и ждут не то новостей о «Легионе», не то фразу-перл для очередного интернет-мема. Неизвестно, что хуже. О праве на ошибку и речи быть не могло. Вздохнув и хорошенько подумав, герой выдал только три слова:   
— Цените своих друзей. 

* * *

Бронзовый памятник Луке Куффену возвышался над Площадью Вогезов, всем своим целеустремлённым видом показывая Людовику XIII (которого поставили на пару веков раньше), кто тут главный. В одной руке исполин держал йо-йо, а другую, словно Супермен, устремил вперёд. Ноги застыли в разбеге, из-за чего казалось, будто он готовится взлететь. У основания красовалась витиеватыми буквами выгравированная надпись: «Безымянному герою от благодарного Парижа» — она появилась здесь, когда Лука только спас людей на Дне взятия Бастилии. Табличка рядом уже называла его по имени. 

Кот Нуар дежурил здесь. Хоть траур по бывшему наставнику не входил в планы на вечер, но как-то пробравшаяся в парк после закрытия троица вандалов резко заставила забыть о патруле. Все в кожанках, футболках с крестами и грязных джинсах, все бритые и невысокие. Чтобы разрисовать прежнего Битлмена двоим пришлось подсадить их товарища вместе с сумкой для баллончиков. Тот, мерзко прыснув от смеха, успел нарисовать на костюме Луки свастику, когда за спиной раздался хруст гравия. Скинхед, что стоял на карауле, обернулся, но никого поблизости не разглядел. Страх взял над ним верх лишь, когда из тени показались два зелёных огонька. 

— Парни, валим! — крикнул он и тут же оказался спиной на земле.   
В следующую секунду его горло сдавил шест, а грудь — железный сапог. Подельники, завидев эту картину, бросились наутёк через ограждение. Вандал остался один на один с Котом Нуаром.   
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил супергерой и приподнял шест, чтобы мужчина мог дышать.   
— Не твоё кошачье дело! Пусти меня!   
Шест снова сдавил его горло, сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, не давая дышать.   
— Назовись! — настоял Кот и убрал наконечник во второй раз. — Живо.   
Скинхед ещё с полминуты жадно хватал ртом воздух, а затем, прокашлявшись, просипел:   
— Жорж я.  
— Послушай сюда, Жоржи! Сейчас ты отмываешь эту гадость, и я, так и быть, отпускаю тебя без протокола, — Эдриан убрал ногу с белой футболки, оставив на кельтском кресте грязный след ботинка. — Договорились?   
Ответа не последовало. Едва почуяв свободу, скинхед вскочил и зайцем бросился вслед за друзьями, но у самого забора вновь оказался на земле — Кот в прыжке прижал его всем весом брони и заломил руки за спину.   
— Слезь с меня, педик! — завыл он не то от боли, не то от обиды. — Сам отмывай своего ёбыря!   
Свободная рука медленно сжалась в кулак, над которым замерцали чёрные искорки Катаклизма.   
— Ты не в том положении, чтобы грубить, Жоржи, — супергерой сдерживал гнев из последних сил. — В последний раз по-доброму прошу.   
Тот усмехнулся через боль и прошипел:   
— Пош-ш-шёл ты-ы!

Эдриан разжал кулак, после чего встал на ноги и помог недоумевающему Жоржу подняться. Тот не сразу осознал подвох, но было слишком поздно.   
— Лежачих не бьют, — с этими словами он размашистым правым хуком расквасил нос скинхеда.   
Точку в непродолжительном избиении поставил молниеносный спартанский пинок — Жорж упал и, держась за разбитый нос, заскулил. 

— П.Л.А.Г.Г., набирай семнадцать(1), — уставшим голосом произнёс Нуар.   
— Все линии заняты, мсье Эшер, — ответил искусственный интеллект. — Я сообщу вам, когда найду свободную.   
И когда казалось, что хуже вечер уже не станет, за спиной раздалось удивлённое:   
— Какого чёрта, Кот? — Эдриан обернулся, позади стоял поражённый увиденным его напарник. — Это же превышение должностных полномочий!   
Юноше хотелось объясниться: рассказать про свастику на памятнике, про грубость, упрямство и провокацию задержанного, но чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше осознавал, что действительно нарушил оба кодекса: и полицейский, и супергеройский.   
— Ты прав, Жучок, я сегодня сам не свой, — он вздохнул и поправил шлем. — Давай мы просто сдадим его полиции и пойдём патрулировать дальше.   
Но Битлмен не собирался останавливаться:   
— Это уже не в первый раз. Ты в последнюю неделю сам не свой: то смены прогуливаешь, то какую-то шпану бьёшь. Где тот весёлый Кот Нуар, которого я знаю?   
Под шумок разлада Жорж, превозмогая боль в грудной клетке, медленно встал и попытался уковылять прочь, но Марсель не спал — один ловкий бросок йо-йо повязал вандала по рукам и ногам.   
— Что терзает тебя? — продолжил Битлмен. — Это как-то связано с «Легионом»?

Понимая, что отнекиваться вечно и списывать поступки на неудачный день не выйдет, Кот согласился:   
— Если хочешь узнать длинную и нудную «историю-из-моего-детства-клише», окей. Будь по-твоему. Слушай...


	11. Реквием для героя. Часть II

Зима выдалась аномально холодной: окна «Мерседеса», на заднем сидении которого устроился тринадцатилетний Эдриан, покрылось толстой коркой наледи; на улице второй день подряд валил снег, да так плотно, что дальше метров пятнадцати ничего не видно. Однако погоду Феликс Эшер никогда не считал оправданием для прогула тренировки. Утром он всучил сыну спортивную сумку с новенькой униформой и велел своей секретарше Натали отвезти того в Сент-Уэн. На субсидии от мэрии Парижа Хранитель арендовал там несколько студий под тренировки, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать внимание к подопечным. Паркур преподавали на крышах, забеги проводили на стадионе, а всё остальное смогли уместить в четырёх стенах. Стенки, канаты, боксёрские груши, автоматы для страйкбола — в этих залах и прошло детство Эдриана, подготовка к делу его жизни. Хотел он того или нет. Никто никогда не спрашивал, только требовал, будь то отец, Хранитель или Священный кодекс.

_Нельзя отказаться от того, что у тебя в крови._

С тех пор как сыворотка Кота Нуара была безвозвратно утеряна полвека назад, у Парижа остался только род Эшеров; последних людей на Земле, в чьих генах прижились кошачья прыть и так называемый «катаклизм» — крошечные частицы силы Нуаров древности. Но если мужчинам везло обладать хотя бы малым, для женщин природа не оставила ничего. Вверила роль инкубатора и отвернулась. У Феликса было три сестры — две старшие и младшая — и каждой из них Хранитель в своё время вынужден был отказать. Ни одна не обладала сверхспособностями, только несла свой генетический код дальше, чтобы следующий мальчик, её сын или внук, смог излучать материю разрушения из рук. Когда на свет появился Эдриан, у него осталась всего одна родная тётя. Единственная, кто смирился. Но и от неё кузены не предвиделись. Замкнутый образ жизни где-то под Ливерпулем и бесчисленные бутылки алкоголя год за годом подтверждали это. Вопрос наследства решился сам собой: едва у Эдриана проявились первые склонности к силам Нуара, как в тот же день его отдали на попечение Вольпины — самой первой и самой строгой наставницы. 

— Одна тридцать, — она щёлкнула таймером перед носом запыхавшегося мальчика, — слишком медленно! Преступники в отличие от тебя никогда не медлят. 

— Но... я... — подопечный хотел было высказать, каково нарезать круги по стадиону за считаные секунды без суперспособностей марвеловской Ртути. Тщетно. Разрывающиеся от боли лёгкие предали его, не позволяя даже шептать. Впрочем Лила и не хотела слышать оправдания — её всегда интересовал только результат. Кидая очередную бутылку воды, она повторяла: — Три минуты, и пробуешь снова. Так повторялось до победного. Или пока Натали не заезжала за ним. 

От воспоминаний Эдриана передёрнуло. Он приподнялся с кожаного кресла и посмотрел вперёд, в единственное стекло, через которое можно было хоть что-то разглядеть. «Мерседес» еле двигался. Из-за снегопадов по всему центру линиями выстроились многокилометровые пробки. Поток оказался настолько плотным, что за корпусами других машин Эшер не разглядел ни одного ориентира: вокруг только побелевшие стены домов и бесчисленные красные огни задних фар. Понимая, что поездка затянется, парень достал из кармана джинс смартфон и смахнул вправо одно-единственное уведомление о новом сообщении. Снова фотографии от Хлои. Вот она в новом вечернем платье на фоне канарских пальм, а вот на пляже с фруктовым коктейлем в руке, затем череда из национальных блюд от тапаса до паэльи с морепродуктами. Тяжёлый вздох. В голове на повторе, словно зажёванная плёнка, пару минут крутилось решительное: «Я не должен завидовать», пока гул клаксона не привёл в чувства. Эдриан по привычке отписал два сообщения смайликами и закрыл мессенджер, тяжело вздохнул. От мыслей о предстоящей тренировке хотелось выпрыгнуть из автомобиля на ходу и убежать от проблем в метель, напевая «Отпусти и забудь» охрипшим после курсов вокала голосом. Но какой прок? Всё равно поймают, отчитают, оставят на домашнем обучении до выпускных экзаменов или отправят на год обратно в Англию, в интернат — одно другого не лучше.

_Отцу нужен был новый Кот Нуар, и он своего добился бы так или иначе._

— Не спишь, Эдриан? — спокойный голос Натали вывел мальчика из раздумий. Иногда он удивлялся её выдержке. Ни командирские замашки отца, ни природные катаклизмы не могли вывести её из себя. В любой ситуации она оставалась холодной как этот день. От этого становилось не по себе и каждый разговор превращался в пытку. — Нет, — буркнул Эшер в надежде, что больше вопросов не будет. Натали не интересовала его личная жизнь до тех пор, пока отец не просил разузнать что-либо. Каждый «разговор по душам» на самом деле представлял из себя допрос в изощрённой форме, попытку притвориться другом, чтобы выпытать желаемое. 

Эдриан слишком хорошо знал методы Натали. Знал и боялся. Застрять с ней в пробке — настоящий ночной кошмар. Но рано или поздно придёт пора просыпаться. Объездными путями «Мерседес» достиг бизнес-центра в Сент-Уэне меньше чем за полчаса. Как только машина остановилась, Эшер моментально схватил сумку, вышел и закрыл дверь — лучше на мороз, чем ещё минута наедине с отцовской приспешницей. Да и чего медлить? Она и так обо всём осведомлена заранее. Не забудет, не опоздает. 

В холле царил полумрак. Вкупе с мраморными стенами и красно-чёрной мебелью создавалось впечатление, что этажами выше не тренировочная база супергероев Парижа, а приёмная графа Дракулы. Единственным лучиком света стал широкоформатный телевизор, по которому время от времени крутили неплохое кино и мультсериалы «Никелодеона» — всё то, что отец не давал посмотреть дома. И пусть блаженство длилось в лучшем случае две-три минуты, отрывки западали в душу. С каждым вторым посещением Эдриан уносил с собой новые названия, имена новых героев и застревающие в голове мелодии. И тот снежный день не был исключением. До стойки рецепции оставалось не больше пяти метров, когда из закреплённых на стене колонок послышался шёпот:

_Он призрак! Дэнни Фэнтон, Дэнни Фэнтон..._

Парень резко повернулся к экрану. Его взору предстал беловолосый мальчик в чёрно-белом супергеройском костюме, сражающийся с призраками под энергичную песню о том, как он обрёл свои силы. В одном его появлении чувствовалось больше веры в себя, силы и альтруизма, чем во всех похождениях новоиспечённого Нуара со дня инициации: полёты, охота на монстров, даже отместка школьному задире за издевательства. Эдриана словно примагнитило. Он видел этого нарисованного призрака впервые в жизни, но уже хотел на него равняться. _Тогда я фанател от вымышленных супергероев, но не замечал рядом с собой настоящего._

— Нравится? — знакомый голос заставил вздрогнуть и оторвать-таки взор от телевизора. У стойки, облокотившись, стоял рослый парень, одетый в ярко-красной в чёрную крапинку кожанку. Под курткой виднелась посеревшая футболка с логотипом «Нирваны». Длинные чёрные волосы с окрашенными в синий кончиками. Лицо закрывала М-образная маска, но Эдриан всё равно узнал напарника и по совместительству учителя: 

— Битлмен! Ты... ты... — язык заплетался, словно моток верёвки, а словарный запас в один момент закончился. — Перестань меня пугать! Не в первый раз говорю. 

— Смотри, не ляпни это при лисичке, Эдди, — Лука усмехнулся. — Снова начнёт задвигать про «супергеройское бесстрашие». 

— Она здесь? — мальчик отшатнулся. Присутствие Вольпины на тренировках никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему. — Нет, но должна приехать. Если поспешим, закончим до её возвращения. 

На смену холоду испуга пришло облегчение. По груди разливалось тёплое чувство спокойствия. Сегодня Эдриана не осудят. По крайней мере за «неподобающие» увлечения. Он закинул сумку на плечо, подошёл пропускному пункту и протянул руку за пропуском. Битлмен шепнул что-то сидящей рядом секретарше и вложил другу в ладонь обычную белую пластиковую карточку с штрих-кодом. Столько мороки ради куска пластмассы, который потом всё равно придётся вернуть. Эшер недолго покрутил её двумя пальцами и приложил к терминалу.

Это был только первый контрольный пункт. 

Лифт с характерным звонком открылся на пятом этаже. Перед дверью в студию очередное чудо инженерной мысли от «Рюко Текнолоджис» сверило биометрические данные: отпечатки пальцев и сетчатку глаза (в случае Луки — прямо через маску). Только после подтверждения — мерцающей зелёной лампочки у интеркома — Битлмен и Котёнок смогли пройти внутрь. Свет, как обычно, включился сам. Скрюченные фигуры по углам обратились в тренажёры, длинные тонкие тени — в канаты боксёрского ринга. Битлмен скинул с себя куртку и точным броском отправил её на ближайшее кресло, после чего с ходу запрыгнул на турник и подтянулся с десяток раз. Эдриан же неспешно расстегнул зимнюю куртку и повесил в шкаф. 

— Ну так... над чем будем работать сегодня? — робко спросил он. 

— Над твоей уверенностью в себе, — Лука спрыгнул, размял шею и повернулся к мальчику. — Супергерой не бесстрашен, но самообладание иметь надо. Он достал из кармана железную шкатулку, похожую по форме на ромб, и прицепил на грудь. — Сегодня я подберу тебе страх, и ты победишь его. А теперь дуй переодеваться. — А если у меня не получится? — уже в дверях раздевалки спросил мальчик. 

— Получится, — Битлмен улыбнулся, — я в тебя верю. 

Через десять минут Эдриан стоял на ринге в чёрной водолазке, спортивных штанах и крошечной, на треть лица, маске, которая скрывала его личность чуть больше чем никак. Для чего она, Котёнок не понимал. «Ну хоть бубенцы на шею надевать не заставляют. И на том спасибо» — думал он, ожидая выход учителя. Но тот так и не появился. 

— И ты называешь себя героем? — голос Вольпины стал громом среди ясного неба. — Ты просто ребёнок в маске. Мгновение — и оперативница материализовалась из ниоткуда прямо перед ним в тактическом маскировочном комбинезоне. Лицо закрывал футуристический визор, напоминающий не то очки ночного видения с встроенной гарнитурой. Волосы заплетены в длинный хвост. В руках — белая полицейская дубинка. Эдриан замер. Страх сменился непониманием, непонимание — внезапным предположением. Узнать наверняка можно было лишь одним способом, но ступор оказался сильнее. Вольпина приближалась, а Котёнок так и стоял, пока дубинка не взмыла в воздух. Дыхание участилось. Эдриан зажмурился. Тёмная энергия катаклизма окутала кисти рук. 

Удар — и неуклюжий блок оставил от оружия бесполезный обрубок. Эдриан держал глаза закрытыми, пока не услышал ободряющий голос Битлмена: 

— Что ж, сойдёт для первого раза. Не переживай, это голограмма, — он указал на шкатулку-ромб. 

— Я тот ещё трус, да? — нервно хихикнул Котёнок, сдерживая слёзы. — Я всего боюсь: моего отца, Натали, Вольпину... Возможно, эта штука права. Я просто ребёнок в маске. — Эдди, ты нашёл в себе силы защититься в ответственный момент, — Лука опустился на колено и положил руку ему на плечо, — это уже достойно похвалы. А уверенность приходит со временем. Тебе просто нужно найти способ относиться к этому проще. 

— Но как? — Попробуй насмехаться над ним как я. Ты же парень креативный. Увидишь плохого парня — подшути над ним. Вот увидишь, тебе станет легче сражаться. 

— Шутить? Ты... ты уверен? 

— Хотя бы попробуй. У нас будет время для практики.

_Он верил в меня, даже когда я сам этого не делал._

* * *

— Мсье Эшер, — синтетический голос П.Л.А.Г.Г.а оборвал рассказ на полуслове, — я связался с ближайшим полицейским отделением. Машина будет здесь через три минуты. Кот очнулся от грёз. В потоке нахлынувших воспоминаний он едва не забылся. Слишком многое связывало его с Лукой, чтобы уместить в одну «клишированную супергеройскую предысторию». Хоть прошло не так много лет, мысли о случившемся перемешались и сплелись в комок. Разобраться, где правда, а где домыслы, казалось, уже невозможно. Да и о вандале Жорже кто-то должен позаботиться. 

— Вот и сказочке конец, — констатировал Нуар, — кавалерия на подходе. Спасибо, что слушали, вы отличная публика. Но Марселю было мало, и он непреклонно стоял на своём: — У нас целое дежурство впереди. Что мешает рассказать остальное? Битлмен не удивился бы нелепой отмазке или каламбуру, но Эдриана словно перемкнуло: 

— Просто не люблю вспоминать тот день, вот и всё, — он ненадолго замолчал. — Я потерял моего друга, моего наставника, и меньшее, что я могу сделать — это не позволять каким-то подонкам осквернять его памятник. 

— Дело не в памятнике, Кот, — напарник положил руку ему на плечо, заставив замереть, — ты и сам это знаешь. Но почему-то молчишь. Думаешь, Хранитель не замечает? Думаешь, я не замечаю? 

— А что я должен сказать? Что подозреваю в этом «Легион»? — Эшер тяжко вздохнул. — Ладно, я обещал, что расскажу до приезда полиции. Я попробую короткую версию: мы с Лукой отправились на вызов позже в тот вечер. Но это была ловушка: террористы подкараулили нас на бесхозном складе, огонь открыли, а потом... он сказал мне бежать. И я побежал. На следующий день его нашли на дне Сены. 

Над Площадью Вогезов снова повисла тишина. Даже бедняга Жорж перестал дёргаться. Только полицейские сирены выли вдалеке. 

— До недавнего времени я был уверен, что это очередные радикалы, вроде тех, что он отправил за решётку. Пока «Легион» точно так же не заманил меня в метро...


	12. Жертва акумы

Глубоко за полночь, но два супергероя продолжали гулять по крышам. Хотя дежурство давно закончилось, разбегаться они не спешили — всё говорили про нападения на супергероев, переодически переключаясь на другие актуальные новости:   
— Слышал про Роджера? — будто бы невзначай вставил Кот, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от разговоров о бывшем менторе и убедить Битлмена, что ему стало лучше.   
— Нет. А что с ним?   
— Вольпина считает, он тоже как-то связан с «Легионом». Допрос ему недавно проводила. С пристрастием. Бедняга до сих пор отходит.   
Битлмен поморщился и отвернулся. Пытки сами по себе вызывали у него отторжение, а когда за них брались служители закона, так и вовсе убивали веру в правосудие. О изощрённых методах агента Росси поговаривал весь участок, но Марсель обычно предпочитал не верить слухам, а иногда просто затыкал уши. Он понимал, что, каким бы мощным и влиятельным супергероем ни был, порядки ему не переменить. Правда это или нет, никто не станет слушать мнение ребёнка. Повезёт, если вообще ответят. 

— С чего она так решила? — в голосе ощущался скепсис. — Нашла новые улики?   
Кот пожал плечами. Вольпина редко рассказывала ему о ходе расследования, бросала пару слов, после чего уходила от ответа то за дверь, то в патрульную машину. С другими коллегами Эдриан её тоже не замечал: что в столовой, что в рабочем пространстве оперативница всегда сидела одна, уткнувшись в смартфон или компьютер — что-то усердно искала по базам данных. Или кого-то. Разговорить её мог только лично шеф Габриэль Агрест, но каждый их разговор вскоре переходил в застенки кабинета. 

И только на миссиях её словно подменяли: ни колких замечаний, ни нудных наставлений, чистая решительность и желание помочь любому, кто попал в беду. Чем не эталон классического супергероя из старых комиксов? Кот неоднократно жалел, что нельзя одновременно обсуждать дела и надирать мягкие французские булки всевозможным негодяям. Сделало бы работу проще. 

— Ясно, нам ничего не расскажут. Снова, — Битлмен наспех завязал шнурки старого кроссовка, лихо запрыгнул на выступ карниза и уселся, свесив ноги.   
Взгляд юноши устремился вперёд, на отдалённые огни Собора Парижской Богоматери. Ветер колыхал длинные чернильные волосы. Длинные пальцы в такт выстукивали по металлу незамысловатый мотив. Эдриан не видел его глаз, но был уверен, что они такие же притягательные, как и ночной город. По телу Нуара пробежался резкий импульс, оставивший после себя необоснованное чувство сострадания. Ему хотелось сесть позади и обнять приунывшего друга, аккуратно положить подбородок на плечо и прошептать слова ободрения, но манеры (и понимание, насколько тяжёл его шлем) остановили его от настолько радикального шага: «Нет, надо действовать изящнее». 

— Не возражаешь, Жучок? — спросил Нуар, прежде чем присесть рядом.   
— Ну я же просил... — начал было Битлмен, но тот поспешил откреститься:   
— Ладно-ладно, — он поднял руки вверх. — Никаких больше жучков. Отныне только «Битлз».

С минуту они сидели в полной тишине, слушая, как мимо проезжают машины, лают собаки во дворах, шелестят деревья, гудят паромы на Сене. Напарники наслаждались беззаботным временем, пока могли. Их смена, может, и подошла к концу, но беды бессонного города не закончатся никогда. На смену террористам-радикалам приходит «Легион», а его однажды сместит кто-то ещё — в Париже супергерои не останутся без работы спустя и сотни лет. Но останутся ли супергерои? Пальцы резко перестали стучать, ладонь легла на металлическое покрытие, сжалась в кулак. 

— Это неправильно, Кот, — Марсель повернулся к нему. — Мы не выиграем, пока не узнаем, с кем имеем дело. Раз Вольпина не хочет просвещать нас в расследование, будем копать под «Легион» сами.   
Он ожидал непонимания, предложения поговорить с начальством ещё раз — чего угодно, кроме восхищённого:  
— Серьёзно? Я уж думал, не предложишь.   
— То есть ты... не против? — в голове не укладывалось, что всё будет так просто. — Вау, да ты полон сюрпризов.   
Битлмен встал в полный рост и протянул Коту руку. Тот ухватился за неё и поднялся на ноги.   
— Думаешь, ради одного памятника я дежурства прогуливал? Я искал связь между смертью Луки и охотой на нас, но в одиночку всё шло коту под хвост, — он усмехнулся и взял напарника за обе руки. — Но вот вместе мы превзойдём Вольпину. С тобой я готов ко всему. 

Марсель почувствовал себя неловко: руки медленно выскользнули из когтистых перчаток Кота, из горла вырвался непроизвольный нервный смешок. Понимая, куда идёт дело, Битлмен понял, что пора бы заканчивать затянувшийся патруль. Навстречу Нуару вытянулся их фирменный брофист. Тот вздохнул и вяло отбил его. Очередная попытка намекнуть на свои чувства потерпела крах.   
— Тогда будь на связи, — отсалютовал Битлмен и снял с пояса йо-йо.   
Ловкий бросок — и супергерой взмахнул в воздух, оказавшись сначала на соседней крыше, потом на одной из барж, а затем и вовсе исчез из виду.   
— Пока, Жучок. Спокойной ночи, — прошептал Эдриан и, постояв на карнизе ещё две-три минуты, побрёл домой крышами, пока Натали не начала подозревать неладное. 

Не одни супергерои дежурят по ночам. 

Парадная дверь в пекарню, как обычно, открылась со звоном колокольчика. В заведении царила кромешная темнота, настолько плотная и всепоглощающая, что Марсель не мог разглядеть ни столиков, ни очертаний стойки, ни даже окон, будто их не было. Пришлось ступать на ощупь, искать по стене выключатель. Но он так и не нашёлся. В голову не пришло ничего умнее, чем разбудить всех посреди ночи:   
— Мам, пап, я дома! — голос отдался эхом в пустоту, ответа не последовало.   
Дверь захлопнулась сама по себе и вскоре слилась со стеной воедино. В помещении становилось всё темнее с каждым мигом. Парню стали чудиться сюрреалистичные образы тут и там: они то извивались змеями, то окутывали, поглощали других, то рассыпались на мелкие песчинки и растворялись. Хотелось кричать и звать на помощь, но вместе со светом и выходом наружу исчезло право голоса. Его слова зажили сами по себе:   
— Это же превышение должностных полномочий! — возмущался первый.   
— Поверить не могу, я пропустил занятие и спас ей жизнь, а она даже на «спасибо» поскупилась! — бубнил второй.   
— Битлмен неизбежен. Ты и сам это знаешь, — шептал третий. — Но почему-то молчишь. Думаешь, Хранитель не замечает? Думаешь, я не замечаю?

Только стена не позволяла окончательно потерять связь с реальностью и утонуть в пучине этого безумия. Битлмен нещадно колотил по ней, щупал дальше — пытался найти хоть что-то, способное вытащить его из очередного кошмара. Голосов становилось всё больше, удары усиливались, пока, наконец, не пробили в стене небольшой разлом. В глаза разом ударил весь похищенный свет. Беглые слова сменились пронзительным криком, заставляя зажимать уши. Стена треснула и стала медленно рушиться, разлом разрастался, светил всё сильнее, но усталые от тьмы глаза быстро привыкли. Беспорядочные фигуры сменились иссера-белой хромированной комнатой. Посреди неё стояла невысокая девушка. Марсель не видел её лица, но очертания коротких растрёпанных волос, джинсовой куртки, и зимних сапог напомнили всего одного человека. 

— Аликс? — тихо вопросил Дюпен и открыл глаза. 

Меньше пяти секунд понадобилось, чтобы осознать, что он лежит на кровати в полном супергеройском обмундировании. Ужас охватил всё его тело. Наспех скинув всю «рабочую одежду», пока никто не зашёл, Марсель надел первую футболку и домашние штаны, что попались под руку. 

«А родители? Они меня не видели? Я же вошёл через окно, а не в дверь?» — вопросы накапливались в голове, словно вода из-под крана в стакане. 

Воспоминания о прошедшем вечере после прощания с Котом Нуаром словно стёрли из памяти. «6:35. Четвёртое мая, понедельник» — показывали часы на тумбочке. Слишком рано, чтобы вставать. Слишком поздно, чтобы доспать. Достаточно, чтобы ненадолго зайти к Хранителю до начала учебного дня. 

Помятая водолазка вместе с маской отправились в сумку. Юноша приложил ухо к двери и прислушался: родители ещё спали. Прокрасться вниз по лестнице и выйти из пекарни незамеченным — плёвое дело. А вот попасть на квартиру Хранителя куда сложнее. Его дом расположен через дорогу от коллежа. Удобно, но чревато ненужным вниманием. Марсель никогда не ходил туда без веской причины. Раньше на руку играл облик Битлмена, но после роковой ночи вне патруля Марсель не решался — за дневными похождениями супергероев полиция следит внимательнее. А где полиция, там и Вольпина. Ухватив бейсболку и старомодные очки-авиаторы, Дюпен аккуратно протиснулся через приоткрытую дверь, медленно, чтобы не скрипели половицы, спустился вниз и, радостно окинув взглядом залитую солнечным светом пекарню, вышел на улицу. Предстояло ещё успеть на автобус. 

— ...а потом я проснулся, — Марсель отставил пиалу с чаем в сторону и понурил взгляд. — Это происходит не в первый раз, учитель. С тех пор как меня отстранили, я не перестаю видеть кошмары. И все об одном: «Битлмен неизбежен».   
Хранитель неспешно отпил ещё немного, погладил седую бороду и начал издалека:   
— Скажи мне, Битлмен, ты боишься?   
— Все чего-то боятся, — с ходу ответил юноша и вскинул бровь. — Как это связано с моими снами?   
Терпение иссякало — до начала занятий оставалось меньше двадцати минут. Его наставник, напротив, словно потерял счёт времени. Каждое движение выглядело осторожным, размеренным, каждое слово — обдуманным. У себя дома он никогда и никуда не спешил. Привыкший к полицейским Дюпен пришёл за прямым ответом, но получил полумистическую историю:  
— Именно так, страхи и сильные негативные эмоции притягивают к нам акум — незримых демонов, способных даже благороднейшего человека наставить на путь зла, сподвигнуть на совершение чудовищных поступков. Когда я сам был Битлменом, мой лучший ученик, Гийом Левассёр, поддался им. Он был хорошим человеком: никогда не врал, не заискивал, не просил больше чем имел, но страх потерять семью привёл его к сделке с оккупационной администрацией Парижа в сорок третьем. Он передал нацистам карты с отметками бункеров, где мы прятали еврейских женщин и детей от Гестапо, и... больше я его не встречал, — Хранитель на пару мгновений закрыл глаза и призадумался, после чего повернулся к юноше и продолжил: — Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне всё, что тебя тревожит. Избавиться от влияния акумы в одиночку трудно, но я всегда здесь и готов выслушать. 

Марсель сидел в безмолвии. Разочаровывать Хранителя неверием в мифических демонов не хотелось. Но кто ещё захочет ему помочь? Мама и папа спишут на переутомление или возраст; возможно, Кот, но, как всегда, не сможет, а Вольпина и слушать не станет. 

Но время истекало. Десять минут до первого урока. Поставленный заранее на смартфоне будильник стал решающим призывом к действию. Дюпен подскочил как ошпаренный.   
— Я... мне пора, учитель. Благодарю за чай и ваше гостеприимство. Я обязательно загляну к вам после занятий, — не успел Хранитель и слово вставить, как юноша уже скрылся в коридоре. 

Ментор покачал головой и остался сидеть напротив двух пиал с остывающим напитком. Будущее Марселя беспокоило его как никогда прежде.


End file.
